Never the Twine Shall Meet
by Waterfall13
Summary: Zach was tired of the Kratts always getting in the way. Always finding a way to spoil his plans because they had each other. Well...what if Zach took that unity away? Destroying the Kratt legacy where it started and preventing it from ever even happening?(first collab with Wild Kratt Super Fan 1! Check it out)
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**Disclaimer:We don't own Wild Kratts, and probably never will! **

* * *

**~Prologue**

Zach stared blankly at the ceiling from his bed. Once again, his plans were foiled. Kaput. Destroyed. Disintegrated. Obliterated, and every other large word meaning utterly ruined. Another...very long day. He groaned. Why was it so hard for an evil villain to make a living?

Because there would always be those do-goodie heroes to mess everything up...like today for example. Zach was out at the edge of Australia- on a **huge** continental cliff, mind you, with Donita. The were looking for both the varieties of fish and amazing corals of the reef.

"_It's not like the enormous plant would miss a few pieces_" is what Zach had said that morning. Considering that his newest invention, the shark sub, had been destroyed and the sharks towing his new shark sub were freed, and they nearly took the plunge to deep rock bottom, he had every right to be laying there, loathing. And Donita, of course, had blamed him and his "Poor excuse for inventions and bad schemes".

Zach had mumbled something about it being her idea and had nearly been thrown off the boat they Hadley used to get out there in the first place. Donita's fancy- pink- yacht.

Though, he gave credit to the Kratts for being humane and pulling him out from the depths before he actually could sink down.

Anyway, Zach was sick and tired of the Kratts always winning. Even when he had be up on one brother, the other always seemed to come out of nowhere. Always having eachother's backs and giving them one up on Zach every time. Getting rid of one was useless. Been there done that.

**Several. Times.**

It just didn't work and then their little tech team was aways there for extra backup. Even his own daughter was in on keeping them one step ahead!

'_No_' Zach thought, '_If I was gonna ever win I would have to snub out their successes from the beginning..._'

Then something hit him like a train in his head, and the creative gears started to turn.

"The very beginning" he whispered, jumping out of bed and going over to his desk where he always kept notes. He flipped on the black lamp hanging out of the wall and opened his book and started scribbling down ideas in a way only he could understand, just so he wouldn't immediately forget.

He smiled, not wanting to stop. "This just might work after all...it will to work"

What he intended to have been a quick drab continued on, page after page until he had the plans for his newest scheme. No, no, it was much more than that. It was a plot that would change the world as he knew it and his insane plan was definitely risky. Incredibly risky. But if it would give the very slightest chance...he would be ranked the top-most evil genius in the world.

"Without each other...they're not gonna be able to stop me"

XXX

"Kate, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Chris said, trying to comfort his 'daughter'. She had a nervous look on her face, and her eyes were red from tears of fear.

"But...did...did you _SEE_ the way VDad looked at me?!" She asked, trying not to burst into tears again.

Chris was busy with Martin at the time trying to pry the door open to Zach sub that afternoon, and Kate was watching nearby. Even though she had long since forgiven her father, she still was a little nervous around him.

And then, once the Kratts had him lifted out of the sub, he turned around to see his surroundings, and then he made eye contact with her! His face went cold, and emotionless. Like a sinister serial killer. Perhaps...that's what he was planning!? He had already tried to take her back several times, this time...had he had enough, and wanted it done quickly?! Kate usually a happy go lucky, bubbly kid, but tonight, she was deeply frightened.

"I could tell...in his eyes...right then and there...he had had enough. I wanted it to be over. What if...what if he wanted _ME_ to be over?!" Kate couldn't help but start crying again, thinking that the unthinkable might happen to her...or her family.

"I don't think so, Kate." Chris said as he hugged her tightly trying to get her to calm down. "I've know Zach a little longer than you have, and I don't think he'd stoop that low."

"But...but still. If not me...what about _YOU_?! Or Mommy?! Or Uncle Martin?! Would he try to hurt you...to hurt me?!"

Chris looked into his daughter's green, bloodshot eyes.

"Even if that were the case, which I'm sure it isn't, he would still not succeed. I'd make sure of it. Remember what I told you all those years ago? I promised you that I'd always protect you and keep you from harm."

Kate seemed to smile at that, remembering her father's promise to her. A promise that was more solid then stone.

"I'll never leave you, Kate." Chris finished, hugging his child tightly and rocking her in the hover chair.

"I'm never going anywhere." He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach had thought he'd never come back to this. Not after his last mistake. Yet there he was in his basement. Unlike the rest of the mansion, the basement was rather grungy, with old pieces and now identifiable parts. This was where he kept his old failures of inventions. The ones he hide from himself, hoping never to see them again. In front of him was a large machine, covered with a dusty, torn cover. The inventor stared at it for the longest time, but his mind was elsewhere.

Would this really work? Would he be crazy enough to try messing with time once again? He knew what happened the first time around and he would have to be a plain maniac to do it after he learned the consciences.

Changing one thing, changed _everything_.

He frowned, thinking of every possible thing that he might do, every possible move that could be made, and worked out the possibilities, everything that could be changed. Well doing this _would_ really change a lot. No doubt. You can't just remove a person from the past and expect it to not be altered. Messing with history, as many people have learned before, was dangerous.

The prospects of time were definitely a headache if thought over too much. But Zach was aware of the conveniences and he figured he would be able to live with them. Making up his mind, Zach pulled the previously white, now grey, sheet from the machine, throwing a thick cloud of dust from years of sitting into the air. He coughed and tried to wave it away.

Once it was cleared enough, he stood back, looking over his old work. It was still in the same condition from when he'd last used and therefore would only need a few tweaks to be fixed up to at least working condition.

He smiled faintly, and went to work. He could have this pile up and running in a week. Maybe even less.

In fact, Zach couldn't wait. He was working all night, into the next day, to the next day's evening.

"And...just cut the blue wire...there!" He said finally. The Time Machine was as good as new.

Not wasting any 'time', he quickly hopped in and punched in a particular date: July 20, 1969, a day **after** Chris was born. He was certain the young newborn would still be there in that small nursery in New Jersey, then he would put his perfect plan into action.

He pushed a square, clear shaped button in the small chamber's wall and then put in a place on the dial: Warren County, New Jersey. He pushed another set of dials and the machine revved. It shook violently and in less than a second, he vanished along with the machine.

**4:23 am- Warren, New Jersey.**

The machine appeared randomly in an abandoned back lot of a library. Zach walked out dizzily, remembering another reason for not using the time machine. Had it really worked again?

He walked around to the street, shaking off the dizziness.

Walking past a store window, the menu had on it daily specials along with the date: 7/20/69.

Zach smiled to himself. "It had worked perfectly. I just hope that means _**19**_69, and that I'm not in the wrong century..." But as to where he was, he probably should've been more specific with the place. But he'd been so deliriously tired, he couldn't think straight. He decide that after he got Chris, the first thing he would do was find so we here to sleep. He could head back in the morning.

Due to the very early hour, there was hardly anyone in the streets ever for a few joggers and people with early jobs. A man was outside a restaurant sweeping, preparing it for the day ahead.

Zach approached him. "Excuse me. But do you know where the main Warren Hospital is?"

The young man nodded, tiredly. "Mmhmm. It's two miles from here. Head straight down the road that way, make a left at the general store and keep heading that way. It's a huge building on the right. You couldn't miss it if you...were sleeping" he managed between yawns. He leaned n the broom a bit and started dozing, half awake.

Zach was going to thank him, but he seemed to be only half-conscious. "Err...thank you"

He walked off, hoping the directions he was given weren't wrong considering he'd gotten them from someone in the verge of unconsciousness.

He soon discovered that the directions were actually very wrong with the distance, though not that he was complaining. The hospital was pretty close by, only about half a mile down the road.

He walked inside the building and was immediately hit with the smells of disinfectant, chlorine, and anesthetics.

This was one place he really disliked to be in. He was pretty sure nobody did and could figure out why someone would want to work with sick people and blood for a living. He shivered, both out of being anxious and cold. It was like a near freezer!

He walked up, intending to pass the desk when the nurse sitting at it called him out.

"Excuse me, sir! You can't go back there without checking in. Do you have an appointment?" she asked with a fake sweetness to her soft voice. It kind of scared Zach the way she was staring him down impassively. She was intimidating for some reason- nearly made him want to just run out and forget the whole thing, rather than face her.

"Uh...a-appointment? No, I'm...visiting..."

"Who are you visiting, sir?"

Didn't she have better things to do at four in the morning than play twenty-four questions with him?

He wracked his brain trying to remember the right name for their mother. "The, uh...K...Kratts. Linda Kratt, yes that's who I'm visiting!"

He hoped that had sounded more convincing than he knew it had.

She sighed with a nod. "Room c223. That's on the third floor"

Eager to leave, Zach gave her a quick nod, and hurried in the other direction. Yeesh, that lady was...kinda scary. Shaking it off, Zach went to the elevator and to the third floor- the same floor of the nursery.

He walked down the hall and found the nursery window...and he wasn't alone.

A young boy with a blue jacket on was leaning heavily on the sill of the window with the help of a chair he was kneeing on, looking in sleepily. Zach had hoped he would be alone at this time of morning. But it didn't seem to matter- the kid looked like he would give out any moment.

However he noticed Zach and looked over at him, with the tiredness showing distinctly in his blue eyes. Now looking at him more closely, Zach really hoped that wasn't who he thought it was. But there was no mistaking it. How many blond, blue-eyed little kids could be at this hospital at now five in the morning? Of course there was always the chance...

"Um...you looking for someone?" Zach asked awkwardly.

The boy looked at him again, a faint smile on his very young face. "Yeah. My little brother. I was watching him since my dad brought me"

Zach frowned a bit. All clues pointed to him being the last person he needed here. He approached him slowly. "Really?"

Zach wondered if he could wait him out.

The boy nodded and yawned. Zach followed his train of vision and saw the one he was looking at. Wrapped in a blue blanket fast asleep was a newborn. The bottom of his bed had the name on it: Christopher Kratt.

"Great" he whispered.

Just when he thought he was gonna have to go ALL the way back to the Time Machine and go back in time another few hours, another man called young Martin over to his side. They probably were going back to the mother's room or something. Perfect. Now was his chance. No one else was in sight. It was time to change his fate once and for all.

He waited a moment to elude suspicion...then outright broke the window. Thankfully, the babies were set far enough from the window that the glass landed nowhere near them. Zach went to grab Chris, only to spot a nurse standing, horror-stricken, in the back of the room.

Zach froze too, unsure what she was gonna do. However his sense quickly came back to him when he heard an alarm start to go off.

"Attention, Code Pink. Attention, Code Pink" someone over the intercom announced.

Zach panicked, trying to be careful as he swiped the newborn out of the bed and made a dash for the door. Several nurses and doctors caught sight of him as he ran.

He realized how many flaws the plan had now, him coming completely unprepared being the main cause. No basket, no distractions, no glass cutter(now he had some cuts to treat from the window), no nothing. He didn't even have an escape plan!

And now that he thought about it, taking the elevator was a pretty dumb idea, but it was too late as the doors closed, just as one of the male nurses pursuing him got to the doors, banging and shouting at him.

And of course he'd forgotten about the cameras, too. '_Smart move, Zach. You just couldn't wait until you had sleep_' he thought banging his head on the elevator wall. '_You could've prepared for this! Of course hospitals have security!'_

"Idiot, idiot, idiot..."

There were probably police already at the first floor waiting for him. Zach braced himself as the third bell dinged, signaling that he had reached the first floor. The stainless steel doors slid apart, and Zach was met with...nothing. Absolutely no one.

That's it. It was a trap. They were just trying to get him to think he was safe, yes, that was it!

Zach cautiously stepped out of the elevator peeking around the corners including at the desk he'd passed earlier. The woman sitting there boredly seemed very unconcerned.

What?

Zach, though, decided not to question his luck. He ran before the news three floors up reached this floor. He had no clue why it already hadn't. He raced out of the backdoor, a surprisingly still sleeping baby held in his arms.

Zach stopped running to catch his breath once he was a generally safe distance from the hospital, but no doubt the police had been alerted. Zach stared out from the wall he was leaning against, constantly glancing between the infant and over his shoulder, expecting a cop to be on his tail. He couldn't believe it though.

"I actually did this. I-I _kidnapped_ this kid and got away with it. I'm crazy, that's what I am..."

He realized just how delirious he had been with all the bad decisions lately, but it's not like he could waltz back into the hospital with an apology and hand him back over. No, he was in deep now.

He heard the sirens now, heading his way. He couldn't stay in town; no that was just pushing his luck. But there was no way he could get back to the time machine- he didn't even know where he was compared to it. "Okay, genius...now what?" Zach mumbled from the alley he was hidden in.

Maybe he could blend into the crowd when the day came. However, it was no doubt they had his picture. He wasn't exactly the type that just could blend into crowds and he didn't mind that until now. He _wished_ he could blend into the wall.

The sat down and decided for the first time to think, if only a bit. He had the time...he hoped. He cradled the baby Kratt in his arms placing on his knees, leaving a gap to settle the infant and rest his arms.

He sighed. He had ran east facing the hospital, so he had gone in the completely wrong direction. He had to go backwards. Up the street he was on, past the hospital, and down the road coming off it. And then it hit him. What was he gonna do with Chris, exactly?

Zach was severely agitated by all the questions and problems his mind kept finding for him to puzzle out.

However, then, he got the perfect idea. It'd be difficult getting out of town, but not with a time that could fly like a car drives on the ground. Staying in the shadows of the buildings, which he did pretty well since he had a black sweater. He was able to remember where he 'parked'. Amazingly, the whole time, Chris did whine, cry, or even really make much of a sound. He just stared wide eyed at the stranger that scooped him up about half an hour ago.

Zach finally made it to the TM, and with Chris still in his arms, he quickly turned on the ignition, and zoomed outta there. But...where would he go exactly? **Definitely** no where in New Jersey! But maybe, somewhere else? Somewhere where there's so much hussle and bussle, would anyone even care to look at a baby? There was only one place he knew of that was that crowded, and in fact, it was the place where Zach Varmitech Inc. would be located about thirty years later...the Big Apple. NY,NY.

Martin, being so young, couldn't quite understand what was going on. One minute he was in the cafeteria with his dad, the next they heard news that the nursery had been broken into. But the poor child couldn't get anywhere close to that room though, now. Police had taped it off. Suddenly, like a wave, he heard everyone whispering something about the Kratt being gone. That's when Martin finally understood.

All the strength in his knees left him, and he fell to the floor on them. He tried hard not to cry, since he had been taught to be the strong one. But **_who_** would he be strong for now?! Sure, his sisters, but...who was he gonna teach to play baseball, or climb trees and swim with, to wrestle on the ground with?! He was gone! His brother was gone.

Forever.

It was at that second, he still doesn't know how, but a sorrowful scream came from his own throat, and since he was still little, it was pretty loud. His tears fell freely now off his cheeks, and in the scream, even though it was high pitch, you could still hear the syllables _Chris-to-pher_ leave his mouth.

His father silently picked his crying son up and walked away from the scene, sorrow tearing at him from the inside, but for now, his wife, daughters, and son needed him most. It hurt that he couldn't do the same for Christopher.

**(Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

After making a quick pitstop, Zach was running...or moving as fast as he could through the crowded sidewalks. He now had a proper baby carrier and although heavier, made it a bit easier to blend in, he guessed. At least less suspicious than a man clad in black running away with a newborn down the street. All he had to do now was act natural and find a place to leave the child behind. Then he and future was home free.

He ran through the huge city, trying to keep track of where he went and the turns he made. Then it came to him: why not Central Park? There were fewer people around to see him. He'd leave the kid there and go before anyone suspected anything!

He didn't want to hurt the guy, really. Just get him- and therefore his brother, and everyone else- out of the way.

After entering Central Park, Zach walked up and down the sidewalks until he finally found, what he thought, was a good place to set the infant down. I set the baby carrier beside the park bench, and was about to walk away, when his eyes somehow locked with Chris's. He still doesn't know how it happened. The poor newborn looked at him with his brown, sad eyes as if to say, Please-don't-you'll-regret-it.

But Zach soon shook his head, and since no one was really around, he tiptoed into the bushes, and that was it. Little three day old Chris was on his own now. He sniffed, but he didn't know he'd been left alone. Being not even a week old, though, there was not much he knew to do about it.

Zach got up, hoping not to be seen as he ran. He ran all the way back to his machine, ignoring looks and the remarks he got. Then he left without so much as a second thought about what he'd just done.

However, young Chris knew something wasn't right. He suddenly heard a loud shout, which scared him and he started crying. Voices nearby suddenly quieted. A man and a young woman, both about 24 years of age, approached him cautiously.

"Oh my gosh, James, it is a baby! He's a baby."

The woman was stunned. The man, apparently named James, seemed just as surprised. "An infant"

"And someone just left him oh here for who knows how long!" she cried.

"Hey! HEY!" James called, causing Chris to be even more upset. "ANYONE THERE!?"

The woman unhooked the carrier and picked up the small child in her arms.

"He must not even be a week old!" She said surprised.

What would a child so young be outside for?!

James quickly walked over to Chris who, at the moment, was looking at these new strangers with that same blank expression that he gave Zach earlier.

After quickly examining the baby's face, James said, "Well, he seems okay. But who would just leave him here? There's no bottle, no note."

"No birth certificate." The woman said quickly.

That's when James gave her a serious look.

"No. No Penny! He's not ours! Someone just left him behind or forgot him or..."

"Or they didn't care for him! Don't you see? However you look at it...little Andrew's all alone." Penny said with sadness, looking at the baby's red stained face.

"PENNY! You're naming him now?!" James asked, surprised.

But Penny already had an argument.

"He's obviously a newborn! But look- he doesn't even have one of those tags tying him to his mother, or even the hospital he was born at, if he was even in the hospital before" Penny said defensively.

James realized she had him there. "Well, we haven't even tried yet to contact anyone yet"

Even he had to agree that his argument was weak, and he knew he was gonna lose after she had named the child.

"There's no way for us to contact the parents even if we tried! A big city with so many people. Taking him to the police would be pointless without information and they would probably stick him into some foster home or orphanage!"

James sighed. He couldn't say no now. She had made very good points and there was no telling who or where his real parents were, if they were still around. Or even in the state!

James rubbed his temples. "Ugh...let's get him indoors, I suppose. We'll discuss this more once we're at home, alright?"

Penny nodded happily, knowing she had, again, won. "Alright. Lets go to the car then, right little Andrew?"

But Chris had again fallen back asleep- being a infant that's been through what he had taken a toll on him.

XXX

Zach hadn't really given Chris a second thought.

All he cared about was getting back to his mansion so he could get some sleep in what should be the perfect future.

The time machine's engine finally wore down, and turned off at the correct time. Wait! This couldn't be right! He had gone into the future, right? Then...why did it look like a 21st century version of the dark ages?

It was dark, probably because it was just night time. That must be what it is. But then again, why was it so cold? For summer? And that smoke smell was overwhelming. And...why was that group of people looking at him like the wanted to kill him, or bring his to the police or something. Thinking he may have come back to the wrong time, Zach sprinted from his invention, just as the mob chased after him! This was crazy!

Did the people's children carry the grudge against for what he did supposedly almost fifty years ago?

Zach did recognize the street, so he knew he was in the right timeline. Dashing down the street, he quickly made a sharp turn into an alley, causing the mob to run right past him, as he tried to glue to the wall. What was that about?!

It was weird. Zach peeked around to see if anyone was tagging along that he missed. Thankfully, there was no one. He quickly sprinted down the streets and crossroads until he made it to his building. Shutting the door with a slam, he breathed a sigh of relieve knowing that no one had followed him. Wait a second. What was with all the boxes? He wasn't planning on moving.

But then he heard something fall off the counter in the kitchen. Taking the only thing he could think of as defense, an umbrella at the door, he stalked up to the kitchen. Letting a war scream escape his throat, he was just about to hit the perpetrator, when the silhouette turned the light on, looking pretty scared too.

"Calm down, Zach! It's me!" The man with blonde hair, wearing a blue T-shirt shouted, terrified.

"M-MARTIN!?" Zach couldn't believe who was in HIS house! And...he was starting to think of where all the boxes were coming from.

Martin gave him a sideways smile. "Yeah...already forgot, Zach? You let me move in with you. Since I couldn't get any of those jobs at the labs, you said I could work for you. So, until I can get my own place..." Martin motioned to the boxes on the floor. "I'm here. You still don't mind, right? I could ask Susan...but, you know, she has a family. I didn't want to bother her or Christine..."

Zach stared at him. "I said you could? Well...whatever, just...don't get in the way, I...guess..."

Zach walked away, intending to get to his bedroom. This future was leafy turning out strange. What kind of person was he now? Letting the Kratt stay with him? He shoved his the doors to the master bedroom open and did a double take. The wall at the head of his bed was covered with pictures, now! A lot of pictures with-...wait, was that who he thought that was, or-

"Dad! Dad, where are you? Uncle Martin said you were acting kind of...strange?"

Zach whipped around to the door, his eyes wide. "K...Katherine?" he whispered quietly.

There stood a young, though at least 13 year old Kate in his doorway. She had on a pink and white tee-shirt and jean skirt with a flower bow in her brown hair. She had a worried look etched out on her face replacing her usually bright smile. "Dad? Are you okay?"

He sat down, not believing it. His daughter was here?! "Kate?!" he yelped, still shocked.

"What? You ARE starting to act strange! Do you need a doctor or something?" She asked worried.

"Bu-but...aren't you a...Wild Kratt?" Zach tried to piece together why his daughter was standing right in front of him.

"A...what?!" Kate asked, not ever even hearing of the term. "Is that Uncle Martin's new nickname?" she finally asked.

It was true! Kate didn't remember a thing about running away. wait! Did that...ever happen? NO! NO IT DIDN'T! Since Chris was never there, he never said anything about living free and in the wild! He never got into Kate's head. That argument between Kate and Zach never happened! He never committed that sin that would make him lose her forever. She was right here. Right in front of him! She was smiling at him like every daughter does. He...got her back.

At that moment, Zach couldn't hold it in himself. He hugged Kate tightly, happy to have his daughter back with him at last.

"Dad?! Are you okay?! Wait? Are...are you CRYING?!" Kate was really starting to get worried for her father now. He never cried. That is, unless he got some kind of chemical in his eye. But still...what was going on?

Kate wasn't to sure she was comfortable with her dad like this. She needed to get to her uncle. "Dad, did something happen? Okay, I think I'll just go tell Martin to call the doctor..."

Zach looked at her and smiled, shaking his head. "No...no, Katherine, I-I'm fine now. I'm just really happy to see you. I just been having these bad dreams, continuously. But everything's fine now. It's over"

Kate nodded, but wasn't sure she understood. "Did something bad happen to me in your dream?" she ventured.

Zach nodded. "Yes. But now that you're here, I know I'll be fine" slowly, he let her go, as he'd been holding onto her arms and knew he couldn't forever. Kate turned to leave, but couldn't help glancing back at her dad who was now examining the pictures that had been having on the wall for years.

She pushed the door open and saw Martin walking by with an armful of his own things, heading down the hall. He looked at her knowingly. "Weird, right?"

Kate nodded, deciding to set her backpack down and help him. "Definitely. But I didn't know it was that bad"

Martin shrugged. "That's what I told you"

"Anyway... can I help you unpack?" Kate asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Martin replied.

**Review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Box after box they went, sorting through clothes, old trophies from soccer, and then...wait? There was one thing that actually caught Kate's eye, and made her look at it for a while.

Finally, she asked, "Hey, Uncle Martin? Is this you as a baby?" She asked, almost snorting.

Martin knew that he'd probably have a few of those in there, since Christine was running out of picture room, but when he went over to the picture, he felt his heart sink. He quickly grabbed the picture away from Kate, and put it back in the box.

"I'm..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay, Katherine. It's just...I'd rather not...think about him."

"About who?"

Martin sighed, glancing away. "It...doesn't matter anymore"

Kate knew now that it really did. "What aren't you telling me? Please, Uncle Martin, I want to know. Was he...family?"

Martin nodded so slightly Kate almost missed it. "He was my brother"

Kate went wide-eyed. Well, that wasn't what she's expected. "You have a brother?!'" she squeaked louder than she would have liked.

Martin looked at her, his usually happy demeanor seemed to have vanished completely. "Was" he corrected slowly.

It suddenly came to Kate- what it all meant and why she'd never been told. He was probably not even around anymore. Something had happened to him.

Martin continued before she could say anything. "I was going to tell you. Right when you were old enough which was about two years ago, I guess. But when the time came, I decided that maybe it was better if you didn't know"

"Know that I had another uncle? Of course I would have wanted to know. But...can you tell me what happened?"

Martin had slowly turned while explaining so he wasn't facing her and she couldn't see what he was feeling. He looked tense and he remained silent for a long time before standing up. He had been trying to gather himself a bit she realized.

"Follow me" Martin said quietly, though not at all cruelly. He let the box where it was, though took out the picture. He led her to his new room which he'd moved a bed into and sat down.

He scooted over and motioned for her to sit next to him. Kate did and Martin sighed, handing her the picture.

"That was Chris. Your Uncle Christopher, technically. This picture was taken of me and him after he was born and I was let into the room to see him"

"Ohh. We're you two good friends?"

Martin closed his eyes, trying to find the words. "We'll, I'm sure we would've been. I loved him a lot when I first saw him. I still do, wherever he is. But, Chris...he was taken from the hospital less than a week from that. Only two...three days, I think I remember."

"Whoa, really? Who would do that?"

Martin shook his head. "I don't know...it was so long ago..."

Kate looked down at the floor for a few minutes, until finally, she said, "I won't have it."

"What?" Martin asked, looking up at his niece, who was shaking, but not from crying...from anger. Her fist clenched harder on her skirt.

"I'm not gonna let them get away with it. No one has a right to hurt my Uncle Martin, or any of my family!" she shouted.

Martin knew that the mixture of McKenzie and Zach was starting to show in her. The way she looked when she was angry, which was given to her from Zach, and her fighting spirit for justice, given from McKenzie.

Unknowing to them, Zach was passing the hallway, when he heard Kate say that, and the butterflies in his stomach took off.

What if she found out?! Then she'd hate him even more than before! He'd lose her again! No! He couldn't think like that! He had to keep his cool. Chris was as far away as he could be...or maybe...Andrew wasn't?

Only few miles to the north, actually, but hidden in the huge city. Now that he thought about it, he'd dropped Chris off...in the exact same city they were in now. New York. Though there was always the chance he'd found a way to the other states...hopefully...and if he was still around these days.

They wouldn't be able to track Zach down because he'd remembered everything...or at least he thought so. Well, he forgot about the cameras, but since that was the past and he was young then, they wouldn't have been able to track down a man that looked just like the one on their video...right?

That was of course unless...they were still looking for him. Zach gulped dryly and continued quickly down the hall. But they wouldn't be able to. No, they didn't even have the resources. And after so long...usually they give up after so many years and it it in the cold cases files. But it wasn't exactly that reassuring...

The next morning, it was actually quite nice... for a city in that future.

The city of NY, NY was one of only the few cities left in the WORLD that still held a little bit of natural earth with it. Somehow, the trees in Central Park had survived the 'Big Smoke', as people around here called it, maybe it was because they were already used to it.

Anyway, this morning, like he did every morning, Martin walked out into Central Park at seven o'clock. Even though the smoke blocked out some of the sun in a sickening way, it still allowed some through, and it felt nice to actually feel some warmth on your face.

Martin looked up at the sky, or where the sky should be, his eyes glanced just a little to the left, and he saw something he wouldn't expect. One of the trees was moving! But how?

There hadn't really been many animals for years! I mean, sure the cats and dogs and pets were still around, but hardly any 'wild' animal. What ever it was, it must have been a pretty rare animal, since, well, not many animals were left, period. He approached the tree carefully, not wanting to scare off the creature. But little did he know, it was one of the rarest creatures of them all! He soon saw a silhouette of...a man?!

"Hey!" He called up to the person, "What are you doing?"

The man, who looked to be a little younger than he did, turned around, however his face was hidden in the shadows of the tree.

"You talkin' to me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Uh, yeah...I don't see any other tree climbing people around here." Martin remarked.

"Oh...yeah, I guess so." the man said with a chuckle, "Sorry, it just helps me think."

"Well, I guess that is one way to 'get away'." Martin replied with a laugh, walking up to the trunk. And when he looked up, he saw that the man had some...pretty pointy hair. And binoculars.

"You need me to come down?" he asked, noticing the blue T-shirted man was staring at him kinda weird.

"Well...you could a least come down here, so I can know your name!" Martin called back up.

So, with a shrug, the man, swung on branch on branch like a monkey, and finally made it too the ground. He walked towards Martin, and when the sunlight hit his face...Martin kinda choked.

"My name's Andrew." the man said, crossing his arms.

Martin stared sat him. "Oh." He was too busy looking at the younger to say much else. "I...well before I thought you were an animal."

"Um...I don't know how to respond to that" Andrew said slowly, looking at him strangely. "Uh...you never told me your name"

Martin shook his head bring himself back to earth. "Oh, right. I'm Martin. Sorry, you just...remind me of someone. I...can't put my finger on it. It's probably nothing"

Andrew nodded. "Maybe you've seen me before, but we just didn't talk. We'll nice to meet you, then"

Martin nodded. "So, you like climbing? You're pretty good at it"

The other nodded. "My mom said I've been climbing since I was a kid. Right here in Central Park, I use to climb a lot of trees. But then that robotics, whatever company bought and used the land for a left over scraps yard. But not before the took down the big trees that were there for lumber. Very few are left"

"I heard about that. It's too bad about the forest, but it was bound to happen, I guess" Martin shrugged.

Andrew looked at him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

It was sort of in the way of industry and production. Or at least, that's what Zach said"

"Zach? As in Zachary Varmitech? You know that crazy, rich creep?"

"Hey, he's not that bad a guy! Just because he's rich-"

"And he's just another terrible business man with stupid intentions! The only reason he gets away with it because no one cares enough! His money's the only reason he's allowed these things. It's because no one can say no! But if just one person did, I know he would be shut down"

"Oh really? Who's that gonna be, you? Last time I checked, no one person can save the world, hero. You know, I takes a lot of cooperation to do anything" Martin started to walk off, intending to go back home and get ready for his job, but the next thing Andrew said stopped him in his tracks.

"But someone has to take the first step, who says it can't be me? But then again with people like you, why bother? You don't even care like I do" Andrew said, glaring.

Martin whirled around. "Look. I'll give it to you plain, okay? I DO care. But this world...it's past the point of saving. It's too late. I know you don't want to believe it, but that's the reality of it" he said, slightly defeated.

He sighed, glaring down at the hard, crust of dirt on the ground. "If I had on,y known you a few years ago...I was the type of person just like you, trying to help. I wouldn't have thought twice about joining you, but I was on my own. No one else cared and said everything would be fine. So I tried on my own, getting jobs at the top biology and ecology labs in the states, but I couldn't hold a job down. And it got me no where. Nowhere, in life. I couldn't get a job, let alone one of the status that could even began to start helping. I tried and failed, okay? Now, all I can do is just try to make a living in this garbage dump" Martin said, kicking a stray can away as far and as hard as he could. He was breathing hard, glad to have finally gotten that out.

Andy was looking at him, studying him almost. Martin waited for a response.

"I'm sorry."

'For what?' Martin thought. "You didn't do anything"

"I just jumped to conclusions. Look, let's just start over. Maybe learn more about each other?" Andrew offered.

Martin checked his watch he had two hours before his shift and he could always unpack later. "Okay, but not here. I can only stand these fumes for so long"

"Look...let's go to the cafe on Main and talk a bit."

**review! :) we love it when you guys do! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Since Martin was a little new to New York, Andrew had to lead him through the streets of crowds, pets, and taxis. Finally making it to the cafe`, Andrew and Martin started introducing themselves again, and tried to get know each other a little. Martin couldn't help but shake the fact that...he'd seen those brown eyes before, but not just in a...passing by. No, there was something deeper here.

"So, you're close friends with Zach?" Andrew finally asked, changing the subject they were just on.

"Well, kind of. I kinda think of him almost as family, though."

That made Andrew's eyes grow wide.

"See, when I was four years old, I...lost my brother." Martin continued.

Andrew looked down, he didn't know something that terrible had happened.

"He...died?" He asked.

"No, just...got lost. Someone stole him. Who, I don't know." Martin clarified.

"Ever since then, Zach and I became friends pretty quickly. I guess you could say I was reaching out, trying to cover up the loss.

But once college came around, we sort of lost contact. But then I couldn't keep a single job. City to city, state to state, nothing could keep me on my feet. Until finally, I just called up Zach as a last resort, and he took me in, and that's why I'm here in the first place. Since we think of ourselves as 'brothers', even his daughter, Kate, calls me Uncle Martin." He finished with a smile.

"I didn't know Zach had a daughter." Andrew suddenly said. He thought Zach was just a huge loner.

"Yep, he had a wife too, but...she died." Martin replied, feeling a little sad. He did meet McKenzie at a time, but never really got to know her.

Andrew never knew that Zach was so surrounded by family.

"Okay, well, enough about me." Martin finally said, "What about you? What's your life like?"

Andrew was a little thrown off by the subject, but continued.

"Well...I grew up here in the town of New York, New York. I never really did have many friends. I basically just work now in my dad's book store, which is starting to go a little downhill. In this day and age of electronics, books aren't gonna last much longer." Andrew said like a sigh.

"You're a bookworm, I guess?" Martin asked with a laugh.

"Yes, you could say that. I am really into Biology and information books, though. I'm not much into the fiction world." Andrew replied with a shrug.

Martin took another look at his watch, and his eyes widened.

"Yikes! I gotta get going!" Martin said as he got up, accidentally knocking the table a little. He whipped around, but then a piece of paper fell out of his back pocket.

"Wait! You dropped something...!" Andrew shouted, looking at the photo as Martin turned around.

Martin couldn't understand Andrews face, until finally, Andrew said...

"How...how did you get...my baby picture!?"

Martin was shocked by the proposition. "That's not-...no, that's my little brother! It can't be you, Andrew"

Andrew stared at the picture. "But...the resemblance! It's crazy. But my mom said-...I need to get going too. Martin, I know you need to go, so can you meet me here tomorrow?"

"...sure, okay, why not. What time?"

"Like, really early?"

Martin looked at him. "Define early"

"Like, at five?"

"AM!?" Martin asked, alarmed. It wasn't that he couldn't, but why did he want to go so early?!

"Well, okay, I guess-"

Andrew nodded quickly. "Yeah, can you find your way here?"

"Yeah, but here's my number anyway." Martin scribbled it down on a napkin and gave it to Andy. "Okay, I need to leave before I lose this job too, so see ya tomorrow."

Martin dashed out with a wave. Man, if I'm late again, Rich is gonna kill me..."

Andrew realized he still had the picture. He ran out after Martin. "Hey, wait!"

But it was too late. He'd lost him in the crowd. He sighed and put it carefully into his pocket, running home. He needed to talk to his parents.

Andrew burst through the front door, making his dad jump. "Gosh! Andy, could you please slow down? You nearly g-"

"Dad, I really need to talk to you. Where's mom?" He touched the picture hidden in his pocket. "It's...important"

Sensing the concern in his boy's voice, James immediately went to get Penny. Andy walked into the back storage room where his parents came, closing the door.

"What's wrong, son?"

Andy sighed. How should he ask this? "D-dad...mom? How come... Why is it that I don't fit into this family?"

The question clearly took them by surprise and they exchanged glances. "What do you mean, honey?" Penny asked, worrying about what he was trying to bring up.

He took a breath. "Mom...I don't have you or dad's hair color, my eyes are...different...the rest of our relatives treat me...weird."

Penny sighed looking away but didn't say anything, so he continued. "I know I've just felt so out of place these last few years...or rather since I was old enough to realize I was being treated differently. I just know I'm different and all I want to know is why? I mean...today it really hit me. I met someone in the park, mom. And he...he just seemed...uh" Andy wasn't sure what he'd felt when he had met Martin. "He was familiar..."

Suddenly Penny started crying while James held her, which really startled Andy. "Mom?! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

"No" she sniffed, to stop him. "No, no. It's us that should be sorry, sweetie."

James sighed and gave Andy a look that said he was about to learn something very important. The look made his dad look older than just in his sixties. "We've been trying to protect you from the truth. When the time came to tell you...we just couldn't. But it was wrong of us to do that to you."

Andy stared at them. "What are you trying to tell me?" he whispered, anxiously.

His father motioned for Andrew to sit down. They all took chairs.

"We adopted you, Andy. You were abandoned by your original family only a few days, if that, from your original birthday. We found you, under a tree, in Central Park and took you home. Believe me, we did try to find your parents, but we just couldn't. There are too many people in the world, and you didn't even have a wrist tag that babies are given when they're born. No way of knowing."

After controlling herself, Penny added, "We didn't want to risk taking you to custody because then you would've ended up in an orphanage. That wasn't fair. We wanted you to have a chance of a normal childhood. I hope...you can forgive us" she said, not looking him in eyes afraid he would hate them forever.

"I'm grateful to you for that, mom. I really am," their son started, "you've both been amazing parents to me. So don't get me wrong, I love you guys. But...I think I just met my real brother."

His parents exchanged glances before looking back at him with genuine, but sad smiles.

"Then go to him." Penny stated, looking him in his eyes and taking his hand. "I'm sure he wouldn't his long lost brother to stay away after all this time."

Andy beamed, but then his smile dimmed just as quickly, unsure if he should- or rather _could_- just leave. His eyes traveled up until he met his father's gaze. The tall man that had told him he could achieve anything he put his mind to. They had both supported him in every way.

They _were _his parents to him, even if not by blood.

His dad placed a broad hand on his son's shoulder, looking at him, trying to find the words. "Andrew...just always know that we'll be your family too. Whenever you need us, we'll still be here. And you're always welcome here, no matter what. This is and always will be your home, no matter where you end up. Understand?"

His father's words and the encouraging smiles convinced Andrew he might just be backing a good step in his life. He nodded once, looking at them both. "I do."

He embraced the two of them and appreciated it when he felt them giving the gesture back. Andy stood there for mo minute or two, taking in a few things and mentally listing the details. He didn't want to forget that moment. Then he sigh, reluctantly breaking the contact, but knowing he had to eventually. He glanced looked around the small room and then back at them.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever, right? I'll still be around." he tried, to make their long faces lighten a bit. They looked at him with soft smiles, tears rimming Penny's eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"O-of course, honey...But you should probably be seeing him soon."

The younger nodded. "First thing tomorrow morning. I'm leaving early, though..."

"That's fine, son. Hey, how about we have a special dinner to mark the occasion? I'll order some pizza tonight. You're favorite, if my memory serves me correct."

* * *

**review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kate walked into Martin's room the next morning to find him rummaging through his photo album.

"Whatcha doin' Uncle Martin?" Kate asked.

Martin spun around.

"Oh Katherine! It's you. I thought it was someone else."

"Nope, just me."

"I just heard you moving around a lot in here...What's that?" she asked, pointing to the small book.

"I'm trying to find any other pictures of Chris I might have."

"Why?"

"So I can show..." Martin cut himself off.

"Show them to who?"

"Nobody, forget I mentioned it." Martin replied a little uneasy. "What did you come in for?" he asked, trying to steer the question away from himself.

"I'm worried about Dad." she said.

"Why?"

"You haven't noticed? He's been really jumpy, and he keeps looking at records from some kind of hospital."

"Which hospital is that?" Martin asked alarmed, wondering if Zach was hiding some illness that he had.

"I don't know. Not one from around here, that's for sure. The hospital picture showed the building had the words..Runnells...on the side."

Martin nearly choked. He went right back to frantically turning the pictures over in the box.

"What are you looking for now?"

Martin pulled out an old photo, and showed it to Kate.

"Is that the hospital that you saw?"

"Yeah...almost, except there's more parking lot there now."

"That's the hospital Chris was born at!" Martin replied.

"What? But why would dad be snooping around there, it makes no sense." Kate said, furrowing her brow.

"Did you see which records he was looking at?" Martin asked.

Kate shook her head.

"He turned the computer off before I could get a good look. almost as if..."

"...As if he's hiding something." Martin finished.

Martin stood abruptly. He was thinking. "C'mon, Kate. I think we need to go talk to your dad. I think he'll know something we don't. Maybe he's trying to find out the same thing I am now"

Martin and Kate made their way down the hall. Kate knocked on her day's bedroom door.

"Hello? Dad, it's us. Can we come in?"

They waited, but there was no answer.

"That's weird. Dad!" she tried a little louder, knocking.

"I'm not sure he's in there." Martin told her, pushing the door a bit to confirm his assumption.

It was true. Zach was nowhere to be found in his huge bedroom.

Kate frowned and started down the stairs. Martin followed her down. She looked into the kitchen first before searching around the living room and the rest of the first floor of the mansion. "He's not here! I can't find him anywhere"

Martin came in from checking a few other places including the bathrooms and closets (just in case). "Me neither. How long ago did you say you saw him?"

Kate was only half listening to him. "Right before I came to talk to you! Really, he was just in his room"

"I do believe you. I'm just trying to figure out where he could have disappeared to so fast without either of us hearing him leave or something"

Kate shrugged. "We searched this entire place..."

Then suddenly she seemed to remember something, but was unsure if she should voice it. "Well...maybe not the WHOLE house. You see...um...there are places even in this house I haven't been to."

Martin cocked his head. "Like...secret rooms? Well, I actually wouldn't be surprised considering how old this place is..."

Kate nodded. "When I was little, I found a sort of secret part of the house, like you said...I think. It's always been sort of an unclear memory. I dunno if I just dreamed it, but one night while it was storming, I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs just to get out of my room and found this door down to a huge basement under the house."

She had Martin's full interest now. "Really? Where?"

Kate shifted a bit. "We'll, I don't remember how I found it. When I still remembered it, I was too scared to go see it again. It wasn't exactly a well lit, friendly-looking place. I tried to years later, but I couldn't. I'm pretty sure I dreamed it-" Kate stopped and stared at Martin, who had walked away.

Martin was feeling along the walls of the living room with his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Kate asked him.

"Looking for a door" Martin answered simply, not stopping.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure there's no door there"

"In those old detective and spy movies, there are tons of them in the walls. Maybe there's one in here and that's why you can't find it"

"I'm pretty sure I can't because it was really dark that night..." Kate told him. "And besides, wouldn't..."

"Found one!"

"What?!"

Kate ran to Martin's side as the wall opened to a block of old, cracked, stone stairway.

"...Whoa." Kate exclaimed, then quickly hid behind Martin.

"Um...you go first." She said shyly. Even though she was almost a teen, she still freaked out in some situations.

Martin nodded, leading the way carefully, following the wall. The light from the room only went so far down and he couldn't feel a light switch, not that he expected one. Martin wished he'd brought his flashlight. He kept his hands out and walked slowly, making sure there were steps where he thought there were.

Kate followed blindly, hopping Martin wasn't leading them into something bad. She squinted, though it didn't help, and she kept within arm's distance of him. When there was absolutely no light., she held onto his shirt.

"Martin...we've been walking awhile. Was this really such a good idea, to, you know, walk down some creepy, dark, s- AAAHHH!"

Kate jumped a foot in the air when she felt something crawling on her arm. She bumped into Martin and made them both fall forward into air and a possibly painful fall. Martin braced himself, though he did try to grab something.

His hand knocked some type of large switch on the wall and he fell onto the stairs landing several steps down with Kate on top of him. There was a _clink _sound and suddenly there was a bit of light lighting up the thin passage with dim lantern lights every few feet down.

"Ouch..."

"Sorry."

Martin stood up after Kate. "No, I'm good. Nothing's broken..."

The Kratt then looked down . "Hey, at least we can see. Weird light switch though..." he stated, looking at the old turning secret statue that worked as a switch.

Kate nodded as her eyes adjusted. Then she pointed down. "Hey, they end right there. We're close. But...it's just another wall!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Martin asked with a sly smile. Kate just gave a confused look.

Martin walked down to the fall, and noticed some rocks that were out more than the others, and the had numbers on them!

"Oh great. Now, how are we gonna get to the other side." But then Martin noticed one number. He smiled slyly at Kate.

"What's Zach's favorite number?" He asked.

Kate gave the same smile back.

"Twenty-two!" They said together as Martin pushed in the rock with the 22 on it. The whole wall moved back, and inside revealed...a high tech lab?!

Kate was astonished, but not as much as Martin.

"Whoa..." Kate exclaimed, it was about all she could say at the moment.

"You're dad must have a LOT of free time." Martin replied as he walked up to the biggest screen, but there was still background light to it. It wasn't turned off, it was only sleeping!

"Hmm... looks like somebody got here before we did." Martin told Kate, who was examining the many vials and jars on the nearby self.

Martin knew she wasn't listening, and simply moved the mouse to wake the computer up, and when he did... he gasped at what he saw. Many tabs were open. Most of them were documents and pictures labeled with the SAME hospital they had been thinking about all afternoon!

Old photos and documents with dates from so many years ago. It...it was no coincidence. Martin really needed to find Zach.

He walked further into the lab and noticed a table with many papers and notes laid out on it, many of them crumpled and randomly placed. He walked up and picked one up that caught his eye, reading over the heading.

Martin...sort of screamed.

"What?!" Kate asked, running to his side.

"Z-Z-Zach got a copy of my...my brother's BIRTH CERTIFICATE!" Martin nearly screamed again.

"WHAT?!" Kate couldn't believe her eyes. she also noticed the date.

"Wait a minute..." Kate said, walking over to the computer, and looking up on of the tabs, which was an old news article on a history website.

"Does this look familiar to you at all?" Kate asked.

Martin looked up at the screen. "The date says July 23, 1969." Kate added.

"Yeah, my brother was stolen the day before."

"The article reads:

Yesterday in Warren Township, an infant kidnapping took place near Runnels Medical Clinic. A man smashed the nursery window and stole a newborn boy, and ran into the street. Police have filed this child as Christopher Kratt."

Kate read on, even though Martin looked away. "Since this took place at near 4:30 in the morning, not many people were around to see the perpetrator, but some that saw a suspicious man running into the alleys say he was..." Kate lost all her breath.

"W-wearing a black thin turtle neck with jet black hair, and very pale skin."

Kate looked down from the skin. That...that was impossible...it couldn't be...

Martin went ashen. "All the evidence is pointing at him" he murmured, not taking his eyes off of the certificate.

Kate turned to look at the desk and picked up a notebook. She skimmed through the pages before deciding to take it with them.

"Martin, you might want to read this. We don't want Zach to find out we were down here, though, and that we know. Not right now, it...wouldn't be a good time." she added, noticing how tense he'd become.

She tugged him gently towards the doorway. Martin slowly obliged, letting her lead them back up the long staircase. He was too busy with his thoughts to focus on much else. "Chris...he knows...I...I think he did something...t-to change...everything"

Kate sighed with a nod walking steadily. She'd came to that conclusion as well. But the real question was just what _had_ her father done?

* * *

**REVIEW XD **


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew yawned as he leaned against the cafe` fence. Martin was supposed to be here ten minutes ago! Where was he...?

Suddenly, the blue clad man ran up as fast as he could.

"Martin!" Andrew called over.

"Andrew!" He called back, but then, they started talking at the same time once they met each other.

"I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!"

"YOU DO?!"

"WAIT!"

"NO!"

"STOP THAT!"

"UGH!" Both slapped their own foreheads.

"LOOK, JUST GET INSIDE."

"OKAY."

And the two walked in, both having extreme news.

Martin sat down at a booth across from Andrew and took a breath to calm himself down, holding onto the notebook with all the proof he could ever need. Deciding his story would take awhile to explain, he let Andrew talk. "Okay, you first."

Andrew nodded. "Okay. So after looking at all my past experiences in my family and finally asking, turns out I was actually...found. My mom told me that they just found me in Central Park one day. They tried to find something...anything on me to help identify, but couldn't, so they adopted me..."

The man paused a moment to let the information sink in and to gather his thoughts before continuing. "This was part of the reason I had so many problems as I got older. With no birth certificate, getting a license, going to school, traveling, or just getting different privileges was pretty difficult..."

Martin hesitated only a moment before pulling out the document on his brother he never got to know, hoping and in a way knowing it just ad to be apart of the puzzle they were putting together. "We'll, check this out. I found this back at the place I was staying."

Not knowing what else to say, Martin handed it to Andrew. Andrew took it carefully and read over the writing that was on it. "This...was only a little over 48 hours give or take...from the day my parents found me. But my birthday- sort of, is celebrated two days after"

"But when Chris was barely two days old, that's when HE was abducted!" Martin pointed out, getting more excited by the moment.

"Chris?" Andrew asked. Martin nodded.

"That's my brother's name, and now that I think about it...my brother looked like he had brown eyes. I mean, since he was so young, they could have been any color, but they started to look like a tint of brown was in them." Martin continued. "Just like yours."

Andrew tried to let this sink in. That's when he realized. There was no mistaking it. I mean, this was too much just to be a coincidence, right?

Andrew shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to accept the truth. He put his head in his hands. "Everything I know...has been a lie from the beginning? None of it's even...nothing I've known all my life to be me and my family..."

Martin simply nodded. He knew the life altering information was a lot. Having all you've ever known turn out to not even be true...it was a huge change for one person. Especially when it was a secret kept from the main person it was all centered on. And all because of Zach. But the question was...why?

Martin sighed. "Look, I have a lot of explaining to do"

Andrew...or really, Chris, nodded looking up to his new-found brother. "Believe me, I have the time."

Martin gave a little chuckle, "Well, for starters, you're name is Chris. Not Andrew, and..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o000o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Kate was in her room on her computer. Martin left over an hour ago and she had decided to look up a few things.

After a bit of researching, she had been able to pull up the news stories on the abduction of Martin's brother. There were several headline stories from the area, all of them reading "Newborn Abducted" or "Baby Boy Kidnapped: Family Devastated" and some of it being the aftermath stories where they had even once been interviewed.

Kate sighed reading through another of the stories trying to find any evidence. There was a brief price of footage too- from the actual crime, but it had been altered so that you couldn't tell much from it.

Then she heard the front door shut downstairs. Shutting off only the screen, she went out and looked down, expecting Martin to be back. Instead she saw her father walking in quietly, as if not wanting to be confronted. She frowned and went to meet him. "Hey, dad" she said plainly, her arms crossed.

Zach jumped a bit turning to his daughter. "Kate. Hey...honey, just..coming from work."

"It's your day off" she deadpanned.

"I had to pick up a few papers is all and...where's Martin?" he asked in a way trying to change the subject.

"He's...out." Kate replied, staring her father down.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to figure something out." Kate replied.

"What?"

"Oh I don't know...something about family."

Zach froze, but kept calm. "Oh really? What, it's his mom's birthday or something?"

Kate frowned. "No dad. It's about someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Someone he never got to know...because of _you_."

Zach's blood froze. She knew. They all knew! Oh boy, he was in trouble!

He tried to keep calm, but that didn't keep his voice from cracking.

"I...I-"

"Yes you! Why? Why would you do such a horrible thing! You've hurt Uncle Martin, Uncle Christopher...me." She finished turning away.

"Kate, I...I can explain."

"And what are you gonna do, LIE TO ME AGAIN! Your whole world is lies! You've lied to Uncle Martin, you've lied to me, and now your just going to lie again, is that right!? Tell me this is all just a BIG misunderstanding!" Kate was really mad now.

"I..I don't even think I want to see your face again... kidnapper!" She finished. She turned away, and didn't see what Zach was doing.

She turned around just in time to see Zach covering his face as he strayed her with a weird mist. She jumped back and knocked a heavy trophy down on a shelf, which it the floor. Suddenly she felt weak and her knees buckled. Luckily though, Zach ran up and caught her before she fell down the stairs. She was out cold, unmoving other than her light breathing.

"You got your self into this mess, Kate." He said, knowing though that Kate couldn't hear him.

"You and Blue Boy shouldn't have been snooping around, now you're all gonna pay the prices for your actions." He said as he carried her limp body down to the basement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Martin had by then told Chris everything. They were walking now, straight for the mansion.

"A-are you sure this is a good idea, Martin?" Chris asked uneasily, tightening the jacket he'd taken off because of the heat. "I-I'm just not sure it's such a good idea to confront him, you know, at least-"

"And- I mean Chris! Chris, we have to, there's no other option anymore. We _have_ to have a talk with him, you know that" Martin said stubbornly, ever-so-often having to drag the younger along to keep him moving.

"B-but Martin! I can just...you know how much pressure this is right now on me!"

Martin sighed looking at him. "I do, because I'm under the same pressure. I mean- my long lost brother just showed up after...so many years! I went my life so long figuring that I would never see you again!"

Martin paused. "Do you know how many nights after your disappearance that I cried myself to sleep?! Christine and Susan were crushed too!"

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Uh...did I forget to mention we have twin sisters too?" Martin replied, realizing after ALL that, he left that part out.

Chris simply shook his head. After everything that has happened, that was probably one of the most normal things he had heard all day.

"Well, I'll explain later. Right now, we're here." Martin said, pointing to the tall black mansion. Chris shrunk a little, and hid behind Martin.

"What is it?"

"Ever since I and my friends were kids, we would always be scared of this place, and sometimes we'd even think it's haunted.

Martin couldn't hep but laugh.

"There's nothing to worry about, I was LIVING here."

Chris looked back at the mansion, then to his 'new' brother.

"Yyyyeah... that doesn't really help me much."

"C'mon!" Martin finally said, motioning his hand as if to say 'let's get going!'

Chris eyed him before walking up after him. He really didn't want to be doing this, but yet there he was. Martin pushed open the door and Chris hurried in with Martin behind him.

Chris turned and looked around at all the expensive furnishings of the mansion. He stared at the polished marble floor. "So...this is where I would have lived if I hadn't been abducted?"

Martin shook his head. "No, this isn't our home. It's temporary for me. Plus...I don't think I would have taken the exact same path had you been with me. I only decided to live here because I couldn't hold a job on my own and wanted to be closer to the work I did get in the factory's office..."

Chris nodded. "Do you enjoy you're work?" he asked casually.

Martin stopped, again, to consider it. "Well...no. I don't, actually."

Chris glanced over at him with confusion. "Wait, then why do you do it?"

Martin shrugged. "I need the money. I have to get a job somewhere. In this economy, you're either working, or on the streets."

"But why would you settle for doing work that you hate? Why not find your dream job?" he used on.

Martin frowned. "Oh, believe me, I _did_ try. It didn't work out for me. Nobody else really thought my ideas were practical, and brushed me off. All my schooling...my Bachelor's in Zoology was a waste."

Chris was listening to everything. "I know the feeling...I just work in my father's business at the book shop, but it's not what I really want to be doing. I love science...and biology. It was a failure from the start."

Martin gazed over at his brother. "I think we have a lot more in common than our kinship. It's a connection I feel...that I've felt ever since I saw you up in that tree."

Chris smiled, completely understanding. "You know...maybe it would've been different had I known you."

Martin smiles back before looking upstairs.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Kate! Come down for a moment please? I'm back!" he yelled.

No answer.

"Kate?" Martin called.

Again, he didn't hear the girl. "He went upstairs and peeked into her room. "Hey, you...here?" he looked, bit the room was empty.

Martin wondered where she could have gone. He turned around heading back down the stairs. Without giving an explanation to his brother he went into the living room and stepped on something broken near the doorway.

"What...why...?" he picked up the large piece of one of Zach's favorite trophies. He'd won the cheaply made prize at some award night when he was a kid. Martin didn't remember the entire story, but he did wonder why it was shattered and no one had came to sweep it up. He didn't like how this scene was coming together.

Chris walked up to him. "Martin? Who's Kate? Is she like, your daughter or someone?"

Martin shook his head absentmindedly. "No, no. She is Zach's..."

Martin peeked into the dining room once before checking again upstairs. He was starting to get really worried. He'd never noticed how large the house was before.

"And I can't find her!"

Martin searched the kitchen one more time until finally wondering if something was wrong. After all... He did leave her alone in a kidnappers house, didn't he? Stupid!

That's when he heard a high pitch scream come from below him, but it was cut off, like it wasn't supposed to happen. Martin also recognized that voice too.

"What was that?!" Chris asked, his childhood fears of the mansion coming back to 'haunt' him.

"Katherine!" Martin said to himself before stunning to the wall, feeling o it like he did earlier that day.

"STUPID! Why did I leave her here alone with Zach?!" He heard himself ask out loud.

Chris simply stood there, a little confused.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Trying to find that secret switch." Martin replied.

Chris stared at him. "What?"

Martin sighed. "There's a secret switch on this wall that leads down this weird staircase to a high-tech lab. I think Zach might be down there"

Seeing the look Chris was now giving him, he rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I even tried to explain that to you, but trust me."

Chris was about to reply when he heard a small _clink_ and a _whoosh_ sound of a door being pushed aside. He stared dumbfound at the doorway in the wall that had just opened up. Martin smiled. "He should've made it so only he could access it. His mistake. Come on, Chris, we gotta get to Kate!"

Without waiting for his brother to find his voice, he took him by the arm and started quickly down the dim hallway. Chris looked back as the door closed on its own. That didn't make it any better.

What was he even doing?! He had just met this guy! Well, that guy WAS his brother, but that didn't mean he was necessarily good...well, he could tell he was good anyway, but maybe not exactly sane. And here he was being dragged down a creepy dungeon hall to only Martin knew where...

"Uh, Martin? Just what exactly is the problem with Zach again? Just recap everything for me, please." Chris asked.

"He somehow separated us so we would never get to know each other and probably changed both our lives completely from the path they were suppose to go on intertwined. Kate and I figured this out together, but she probably confronted him without me and Zach took her as a threat-"

"Wait, but I thought you said she was his daughter?"

Martin nodded. "Well, Kate IS Zach's daughter. He just has major issues figuring out what priorities are."

"Oh."

"Anyway, he probably is holding her so that no word gets out, but after finding out who he really is and what he does secret, it's probably much more serious, which is why we have to get down there quick. I was gone forever. Anything could have already happened."

Chris felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he stopped running. "Y-you...don't think that he...would've..."

"No." Martin said firmly, cutting off the unsaid question and looking Chris in the eye. "Even if Zach wouldn't win best dad of the year, even _he_ wouldn't stoop that low."

Turning abruptly, he again went down, not feeling any better about what awaited them. Chris was a bit hesitant, but he hurried right behind him.

* * *

**Spilt this chapter pretty much in half and it still came out long :P review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Moving at that pace, they were at the door in under seven minutes. Martin pushed opened the door as soon as his fingers could reach it.

Inside, the lab was now well lit with lights above them. They could see that many computers and old looking inventions lingered around which made Chris uneasy.

"Zach" Martin said loudly, his echo booming louder in the open room.

At first there was no answer. Martin strode farther into the large warehouse-like room, keeping an eye out. "Zach!" he called, louder this time.

"Why are you yelling?"

Martin, whirled around and sure enough, there was Zach, standing with his arms crossed.

"Zach, where's Kate?" he said, not wasting any time to chat.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business, Martin. She's my daughter, you have no right-"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"You can leave now, or I can call someone to escort you."

Chris really did NOT want to be confronted with the most powerful guy in the city, if not the world, so he stayed in the shadows as his brother and Zach bickered.

Staying in the shadows, he tried to find a way out of the lab, but he nearly tripped over something! But wait! Was that a rat?! It made a squeak! Chris squinted to find something much larger than a rat. There, on the ground, lied on her side, what looked like a teen-aged girl in a pink T-shirt and a blue skirt, tied by her hands and feet, with duck tape over her mouth.

"Hey!" Chris said quietly.

The girl looked up at him with pleading, yet scared eyes, muffling something

that only she could make out.

"You must be Kate?" Chris asked.

Kate nodded.

"Don't worry." Chris whispered, kneeling down, already untying her bounds. "I'll get you out of here."

He could already tell... there was something special about this kid. He didn't know what, but he knew it was something. He looked at her for a moment in thought before shaking his head.

"Uh...okay, right."

It probably wasn't just a feeling. If he had led the life he was suppose to, then maybe he would've gotten to know Kate better like his brother.

The same feelings of déjà vu was coming back to him as well. How had his life suddenly gotten so complicated in under a week? These were all the things going through his head in five seconds while he sat in front of his...niece?

Chris supposed Kate was probably his niece... or cousin once removed since Zach was his cousin...

He gently helped her into a sitting possession with her back to him so he could get at the bonds.

He tried to unbind her arms first. Zach hadn't done a very good job with the tying. It was just a bundle of knots with no exact form and were tight against her wrists. He sighed. It would take him forever to get these undone even if he could. He tested them slightly with a pull and a short yelp came from the captured girl.

He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Kate. These knots are kind of ridiculous..."

He took the binding off of her mouth instead. At least then he could allow her to talk.

"Chris?"

"Yep. I guess you already know?"

"Yeah..."

There was a silence since neither knew what else to say, but a loud crash didn't leave it quiet for long. It sounded like something had slammed into a pile of metal and it was from close by. It was abruptly followed by a low groan. Neither Kate nor Chris said anything, but they both knew it wasn't good on their part.

"I have to help Martin..." Chris said, a sense of urgency in his voice as he stood. Then he turned back to Kate.

"Uh...I'm gonna find something to cut those with...oh, wait!" Chris suddenly remembered something and reached into his back pocket. A pocket knife.

Kate sent him a questioning look and he provided an explanation. "My... adoptive dad gave it to me. I usually only used it for opening packages and things."

He flicked out the knife and was easily able to saw through the semi-thick ropes within a few seconds with his sharp blade. He helped her up.

"You have to get out of here while you can." It wasn't a request.

Kate frowned, not liking the thought of just leaving. "Chris I'm not-"

"Then at least...please, stay out of harms way. Zach is not to come close to you, okay? Can you do that for me? _Stay. Away._" he was practically pleading, but that didn't mean he would take anything but a yes.

Deciding he'd waited to long, Chris rushed out to aid his brother...and what he found was probably one of the worst and least expected scenarios that he could've ever made up. He had to take a step back reflexively, taking in all the commotion. His brother- who's blue he had easily spotted through all dark toned odds and ends- was trying to fend off at least three of these large robots!

Chris stared unsure of himself. "Uh..."

Accidentally, the action caught the attention of two robots keeping Martin trapped. The turned and started hovering towards Chris.

"Chris!" Martin yelled, "Chris, go!"

This immediately shocked him back into motion and Chris dodged their clamp "hands".

He couldn't run very far in one direction due to the disorganized keeping of the inventor and this nearly got him caught several times. Speaking of the inventor, where had he gone? Not being able to see the man made Chris both relieved and unsettled. No doubt these robots were of his creation. What other surprises did he have?

He was chased and forced deeper into the not very well lit part of the warehouse. Not paying attention to- or it being very hard to see- where he was going as he went farther and farther away from the entrance proved to be a mistake. He tripped over what looked like an unfinished metal plate for one of the robots. The moment Chris fell into a pile of scrap pieces, he felt his upper arms being seized before he was yanked into the air where his feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Hey! Let go! Let go!" he demanded.

He swung at them, but couldn't reach and tried kicking. He got one hard in the chest plate, but twisted his arm painfully in the process. He yelped, but was unable to tend to his poor arm while the bulky machines still had him roughly.

They were taking him somewhere in the huge workshop, too. The way the were navigating told Chris that. He didn't want to find out where. "Martin! Martin!" he called out loudly. He wasn't sure if his brother could hear him even with the amplifying echo and he wouldn't know where to look.

Unknown to him though, he was silently being tracked in the shadows.

Kate growled under her breath. It had been an awkward week for her too. But now, this was too much. Had her dad lost his mind!?

"No one's gonna hurt anyone of my family." She whispered under her teeth.

Keeping in the shadows, she had kind of a good idea of where they were taking him.

"Oh no. Not the workshop!"

Kate knew there was a lock in the closet there that could only be locked from the outside, and it was soundproof. No one would be able to hear him!

She had to get there first.

Then she got an idea.

Just as they reached the door to the workshop, Kate jumped out into the Zachbots way.

"Let. Him Go!" She yelled, pointing her finger at the Zachbots that were, or I don't know, ten times as big as she was.

The Zachots knew who she was, and sort of looked at her as if she was a 'master', but then they both remembered their last programming.

One of the Zachbots charged at the teen while the other held Chris in a merciless grip.

Kate dodged left and right in the darkness. You could hear bangs and clicks and the occasional 'ow' under someone's breath.

But the other Zachbot fulfilled his duty and threw Chris into the closet.

He was just about to shut the inescapable door when a flash of pink went past, and grabbed onto the huge thing's arm! But, being a robot, stronger and bigger than any human, he flicked the kid off his arm, and into the closet too! Then...it was dark. There was no light in this closet, since it was hardly ever used anymore.

No matter how long it took, Chris's eyes still couldn't quite adjust. Soon though, he heard a moan near what he thought was the wall.

"Kate? Kate, you alright." He asked, realizing that that girl had just done quite a few crazy things to save his skin. It failed in the end, but at least she tried.

The child moaned as she sat up, and rubbed her head.

"You okay?" She heard someone say in the darkness. She honestly thought she was out cold, it was so dark. Speaking of cold, why did Zach install a vent in here? The closet, being in the basement was already cold enough without the AC blowing full blast in here.

"Yeah, I think so. I think he threw me into the wall." Kate complained.

Chris sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Feeling around with his arms out, he tried to judge how big the closet was, considering he hadn't gotten a good look before the door was slammed shut. Not feeling anything he reached a bit further and his hand came in contact with soft cotton.

"Kate?"

"That's my sleeve."

"Oh."

"This place isn't that big. It's long, though... Hope you aren't too claustrophobic."

"Nah. I've been in tighter spaces. Got stuck in an air vent once..."

Kate smiled to herself. "How...never mind. I think I'd rather not find out right now."

"...yeah, and I'd rather not explain. So... You know anything about this closet? Like how to get out?"

Kate shook her head. "This is only my second time. I didn't know about all this. But I do know that it only can open from the outside..."

"What?! You mean-"

"We're stuck until someone comes to get us. _If_ someone does." she mumbled the last bit worriedly, not meaning for Chris to hear it.

"Well... I'm not that worried. Martin will come for us."

Kate nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Se tried to hide her worries and was glad is was impossible to see. 'Of course he would come back for us...but...what if he couldn't find us? Or...if Zach got to him first...'

Chris sighed and leaned back on the closest wall. It was cold and he shivered a bit. He stared in front of him and held his hands up, trying to see them. It really _was_ impossible. He was in pitch black... darkness. Blackout. Zero light, if that was even possible. Was it just his senses becoming more sensitive, or was the temperature dropping?

Meanwhile, Martin was running upstairs. He hadn't been able to find Zach back in the basement. He was assuming and hoping that the coward had ran upstairs after sending his robotics in for a distraction.

But as he reached the top of the stairs, he could tell...Zach wasn't in here. Where he went...well, only he knew. Martin was very concerned now though. Since he didn't know where his brother and 'niece' were, he figured Zach had taken them! And that would make sense too. Martin quickly ran to the phone. Since he knew he couldn't do this on his own.

Even though the basement was a little underground, Chris could've sworn he heard something above them. More like he felt something above them.

"Hey, where exactly is this closet on the map of your house anyway?"

Kate tried to think hard. "I think it's...a little below the driveway."

"Is it possible to hear of feel the vibrations of the cars that pull in?"

"Yeah."

"Well, someone just pulled up."

"Achoo!"

Chris whipped around and squinted, and even though it was tough, he could sort of see Kate hugging her knees in a ball on the floor. It was obvious she was the one who sneezed. Chris scooted next to her. He too was really starting to feel a chill entering the small room they'd been forced into.

Sighing, the older pulled her closer to him to help a bit and put his arms around her, half cradling her in his lap. Kate leaned back on his chest and just relaxed into her uncle's arms.

Thinking for a moment, Chris untied the jacket his dad had given him from around his waist. He draped the garment over her shoulders, though it didn't do much, but was better.

He sighed again leaning back next to her, rubbing his cold arms.

They wouldn't suffocate in the room, but the cool air was starting to get uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not that Zach had pretty much locked them in a cooler...underneath his huge house...and Martin had no clue where they were.

"Chris...what happens if Martin doesn't come back down here looking for us? He might assume Zach's taken us elsewhere if we have no way to tell him otherwise..."

Chris knew she was right, but he was purposely forcing himself not to think that way. Though now that it had been said aloud...

Suddenly Chris remembered. His cell phone! He could call his brother! He checked both his pockets for it only to find that he didn't even have it. He'd left it on his desk in the hurry to meet Martin. He'd left the thing in his room!

Letting out a frustrated groan. Chris facepalmed himself. "Aaahhhh..."

The action didn't go unnoticed. "Um...Chris, are you okay?"

"Fine...just going down the long list of mistakes I made in the past two hours...I don't even know how long we've been down here!"

Kate did know either, but her mind was elsewhere. "You know...my dad rarely gets visitors..."

Chris blinked. "What? What does that have to do with-"

"I mean" Kate continued, to explain herself, "that the cars you heard. They must of been someone coming here. Of all possible times, now. After Zach ran off to who knows where and we're stuck."

Chris thought he sort of understood what she was getting at. "Yeah...so maybe...Martin called for help?"

"Yes! But I don't-"

"FREEZE! THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

The sudden loud voice startled both Chris and Kate a foot of the floor. "The police?!"

Chris stood up quickly, feeling for the door. He started yelling, "HEY! HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE!"

He banged on the door several loud times trying to get the attention of whoever was in the basement with them. "Let us out!"

"That's a negative, Kesha. The inventors not even down here. You guys keep checking up there. We'll meet up with you soon...Roger, Kesh. Over and out."

Chris stopped, panting for a moment, only to hear nothing. "What?! They're gone! I can't believe they didn't-"

"Hey, I hear it again! It's coming from over here, sir!"

Kate by then was standing next to Chris, listening through the door. "They're coming! They're getting us out of here, Chris!"

A moment of silence before they heard another voice, this time right outside the door. "Kate! Bro?"

"Martin!" both said people said in relieve.

"Guys! Stand back I think this guys gonna kick the door down..."

Chris backed up with a hand over Kate's shoulder just as the heard a loud _thump_! Followed by two more.

The last was the hardest one and the door came open with a loud slam. Light flooded the small chamber from a few flashlights the police squad were carrying and it blinded Kate and Chris. They stepped outside of the room they'd been trapped in.

"Turn those down!" Chris said, shielding his eyes while they dilated.

"Nice job, with the door, Watkins."

"Thank you, Chief."

The flashlights were turned off of the two and before Chris could see completely in the light, he felt to large hands in his shoulder. "Chris! Are you two okay?" Chris nodded quickly as the fastest response, squinting at Martin. "We're okay! Just chilled a bit. It was pretty dark in there..."

Martin nodded with a smile before turning to Kate who also said she was fine.

"Martin, where's my dad?" Kate asked after answering his questions.

Suddenly, a cop walked up behind her.

"Is your father Zach Varmitech?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, but...we need to take you into Juvenile Protective Custody."

"What?!" Kate nearly screamed.

"What?!" Chris and Martin also responded, looking at the policeman in shock. The cop grabbed her shoulder.

"Since your father has been arrested, you must be brought into someone else's custody, and you have no other relatives in the area, so, c'mon."

Kate shook the mans hand off her shoulder and backed away quickly.

"There-there is NO WAY I'm going to a foster home!" she shouted, showing her fist, preparing to run.

"Kid, come back here!" another blonde policeman bellowed.

"Hold on! Wait a minute!" Martin interjected putting himself in the policeman's way, so he couldn't reach Kate.

"Can't...can't she come with us?" He asked.

"Do you have a legal family tie with the child?" The cop asked.

Martin bit his lip.

"Didn't think so." The cop moved past, and went for Kate again, but she ran.

"What? Watkins! Stop her!"

Another cop ran up and grabbed the girl in his arms quickly before she could escape.

"Hey kid! Just calm down..."

"LET GO! I'M NOT...I"M NOT GOING!" Kate struggled and even tried to scratch, and maybe even tried to bite once, but it was no use. This guy _was_ trained to hold guys down after all.

"Hey, let go of her!" Martin shouted walking over to Watkins, trying to get his pry off of Kate.

"You do realize she has no other relatives at all, right?" Chris suddenly shouted.

That made everyone stop in their tracks.

"So technically, she's an 'orphan' Chris said, making quotations with his fingers.

Kate looked down. That was the exact word she never wanted to hear.

Chris noticed her face, but shook his head back to his senses.

"Anyway, since she has no other relatives, isn't it okay for her to be taken in by anybody? Whether it'd be friend of family? Since she has no family, and we're all really close, perhaps we could take care of her for a little while."

The cop thought for a moment.

This man had given some strong points. He finally nodded to Watkins, and he let go of Kate.

He placed Kate down easily and she immediately went over to stand between Martin and Chris. The police chief walked up with a sigh. He glanced down at Kate before asking Martin and Chris to step aside with him for a moment.

"Look...I'm really not suppose to be doing this. What exactly is your relation to Ms. Varmitech?"

"I'm like her uncle. Zach is my aunt's only kid."

The official nodded. "Look...you are right about being able to take her in, but she's a minor with the only parent in jail, therefore she has to be in custody until we do background checks and there's a lot of paperwork involved, so-"

"You can't take her! I can't, we just found-"

"SO," the white-haired officer said to continue what he was saying, "there is a possibility that you could take care of her. But not until we go through the process which...could take awhile."

Martin looked at him. "As in...a few months?"

"A year or two."

Martin frowned. "There is no other way?"

"Not legal. Just please understand that we're doing it in her best interest. It is not that I don't think you two aren't capable. It's a safety matter."

Chris nodded. "We understand."

"I will personally take her to the station and make sure she is taken care of. She'll be alright."

The policeman turned on his walkie talkie and told the others to start clearing out. "You...can talk to her first, but we have to leave. I have other duties elsewhere."

With that, he walked out of the room motioning for Kate to come in. Glancing up at him while she walked throughout he doorway, she went to Martin. "Why are they still here?"

"They...they have to take you with them." Martin explained, unsure how she would react. "Please just understands that they have to. It's...complicated thanks to Zach."

Kate frowned, obviously opposing the idea. "Martin! I can't! Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"Because Zach made it a point that we not get you. And due to his power and connections...he can."

Kate looked down, an expression revealing she was about to cry.

Chris put his hand on her shoulder, and knelt down to her level.

"But don't worry, okay? We're gonna try to get you. _I'll_ try."

Kate couldn't hold it in, and eventually hugged Chris suddenly, tightening her grip as she cried.

Chris hugged her back.

"No matter what. I'll make sure, you come back with us. No matter how long it takes. I promise."

Kate sniffed and let go of him. "Okay." she said quietly.

After receiving a hug from Martin, one of the younger police officers came in, stating they had to leave. He offered to escort her out.

She took his hand, and glanced back at Martin and Chris as she was led out. They watched as they put her in the police car and drove off.

Martin and Chris were in the living room, Chris sitting on the leather couch and Martin at the window, staring out in deep thought. After awhile, Martin seemed to make up his mind about something, turning to Chris. "Come on."

Chris cocked his head. "Where are we going?"

"The police station."

"What? Why?"

"I'm gonna go have a word with Zach." Martin said, already in the kitchen.

Chris walked after him. "But the police just went there. How are we even sure Zach is being taken to the jailhouse?"

Martin didn't stop, grabbing the keys to one of Zach's cars. "Well, if he's not, then we'll ask where and find out where he is. Zach went and tampered with our lives. I'm not just gonna except that without trying to at least get it back. I know there's more to my life than...this." Martin said, glancing outside.

"I just know this isn't right, and I want to know why he did it." he said, going out to the garage. He opened up the large door and unlocked the car he'd chosen- a silver convertible.

He hopped in, turning it on while Chris stood skeptically leaning over the side to try and talk to his brother. "But Martin! There are so many reasons why and how this could go wrong-"

"And so many reasons why we should. I don't think we have the time to be worrying about it. I'll understand though, if you don't want to go."

Martin started the engine and backed out of the garage past his brother who jumped back.

He reversed to go out into the street when Chris hopped in next to him in the passenger seat, buckling in. "There's no way you're leaving me out of this." Martin smiled at Chris.

"Then lets go, bro. Who knows? Maybe our lives are about to be changed for the better."

* * *

**Review as always! Lengthy, no? Well thanks to those who read this far :) love guys all! Next chapters will be the best and are my favorites accordingly. At least in my opinion. Really cant wait to post!**

**~Water**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tada! Chapter 9! Also working on chapter ten for fool me once ^^ enjoy and speed don't own wild Kratts! (Though this story has little to do with the show...)**

* * *

Even though they both knew Zach wasn't going anywhere, Martin drove like a maniac down the streets, trying to get his answers as fast as he could. Chris started to wonder if his brother drove like this... all the time. He prayed not.

Finally pulling up to station, and not waiting for his brother's stomach to catch up with him, Martin made a dash into the station.

He forced open both of the double doors and walked purposefully up to the police's main desk. Skipping the typical small talk, he cut right to the chase. "Can we see Zach Varmitech? We need to have a word with him immediately. It's important."

The woman at the desk looked down at him from her slightly higher position. She had blond hair pulled into a tight bun and reading glasses, though she was in police attire. "May I ask who wants to?"

"Martin and Chris...Christopher Kratt." Martin answered.

She nodded and started typing quickly on her computer in front of her. She then turned back to him. "You haven't scheduled an appointment. You have to do paperwork to visit."

"What? But he just got here today! You have to let us speak with him!"

"What's the problem, Martin?" Chris asked as he walked up next to his brother.

"She says we have to have permission to visit. But that might take days!"

"Weeks" the woman corrected.

Martin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, that."

Chris pushed his hair back, thinking. "Hmm...you know, I believe it's fine to visit within the first twenty four hours if you're family. He hasn't been tried or anything yet, so technically they are just holding him here until then and is therefore innocent until proven guilty."

By then he was facing the woman at the desk, stating his facts. Chris was quiet glad he'd spent an afternoon earlier that month going through law books in his father's study. It seemed to come in handy, but he hoped that the woman didn't have the authority to revoke them of that loophole.

She stared at them though, like she'd been caught. She sighed, taking off her glasses. "Your law smart, I'll give you that. But the chief had specifically asked this place be secure when they bring back a few big time criminals later...I'll give you ten minutes. Just know that this will be going for his one phone call. Make it count."

Martin smiled a bit. "I'm sure he won't mind."

As she was speaking, she had walked down to them and started through a door leasing to the few temporary cells they had in the city. The brothers followed her quickly as she led them to a room where the could talk. It was one of those two sided rooms with a wall of glass over a counter for sitting. Chris and Martin sat down as the woman left.

Two minutes later, she appeared on the other side of the glass, Zach walking behind her.

When he noticed the brothers, he glared. "When you said I had guest, you could've mentioned who."

She led him to the stools and forced him to sit across from them. "Ten minutes." she repeated before leaving them for privacy.

"So. you came to talk? I don't suppose its just chit-chat." Zach wouldn't look either brother in the face.

"No. We want to know how you changed our lives. We know this wasn't right. This isn't how it's suppose to be, is it? You purposefully separated Chris and I and changed the entire future."

"And so what if I did? I'm not telling you how to get back, if that's what you're implying. No way I'm going back to a future where you two are always out to stop my progress! In the /real/ future, you two and your team are always stopping me!"

Chris and Martin took in what they had just heard.

Zach continued, "You...y-you took everything! Even... my own daughter. Well I got sick of it. Tired and completely done with losing! Then i realized the real problems...you two. In this future, I rule."

"Not from jail. At least in the previous one, you weren't there, am I right?" Martin asked.

Zach scowled. "I can get out anytime I want! I know judges! I have the best lawyers! I have the law wrapped around my finger! I have so much power...they can't touch me!"

"Which is why you're still here, right?" Martin replied.

Zach turned harshly to face Martin. "Look. O-okay, I'm gonna tell you. If only to get you two out of my life and my hair, I will! But listen up, Kratt. For all you know, you might not even be alive anymore in our old future. For all you know, I saved you and gave you a second chance."

Martin was somewhat taken aback by that. It was true. Though he doubted Zach had truly saved him, there was the possibility...

"Yeah, that got your attention, huh?" Zach said with a dark almost mad look growing on his face. He shook his head and laughed humorlessly.

"I'll even warn you. There are infinite paths that the future goes on. By each individual's tiny seemingly insignificant choices, the whole future could change. That's how it works. But only one true future can ever exist. So if you go back in time and alter your lives...the two of you from this future, and (B) everyone (B) else here...will cease to exist."

Martin swallowed. He did like the idea of becoming nonexistent. Chris shook his head and then put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. But before he could say what he was going to, Martin started. "Chris...this decision we're making...is it...right?"

"Huh?"

"We'll be effecting so many people's lives. Is it selfish of us to just...change it so we can get our future back?"

Chris shook his head hard. "No Martin! Don't let Zach get in your head. We have a mission. We're only fixing what he's done wrong. It all ready effected a lot of people. We are going to fix that."

"Hey! Discuss your little drama later unless you want to waste your time. In your case it is very limited. You might only have a few hours. And that's if you can operate the time machine! I don't have time to explain it, but I left it on First Street after my last time trip. It was only a few days ago I changed the future...was it even that long ago? Look, you'll know it when you see it...it no one has reported it to be moved. Find yourselves in the future, and...well, you figure it out from there."

Suddenly Chris turned suspiciously, gazing at Zach and tried to read his expression. 'Why...why are you giving us all this information? I thought you wanted us to fail and this be the future?"

Zach frowned. "I have personal reasons for that, Christopher. But it's not like you two will ever be able to do something so complicated when you only have-"

"Times up." the police woman from before interrupted. "I have you as long as I could. Now I ask you to leave before we're all caught."

"Wait, we-"

"I'm sorry, but you need to go . Come back at a later date with a CALL and CLEARANCE first this time."

Martin quickly glanced at her name tag. "Thank you, Officer Wilkinson."

The young woman seemed to give him a small smile. "No problem."

She ushered Zach out, who sent them one last sideways look before disappearing out of the door. Chris sighed. "We wasted our time. I had too many questions."

"Yeah. We'll figure it out. But according to Zach, we need to hurry."

"But what if-"

"DON'T start giving me reasons to doubt. That's the last thing I need right now. We'll just go with it."

"Martin! We need a plan!"

"That waste's time. Plus we don't even know what we're in for. What's there to plan if we don't know what's around the corner? Now get in the car, or I'm leaving you to walk. We have to go find that time machine first."

Chris brought a hand down his face in agitation, before signing. And Climbing in. "Yeah..."

In his mind, Chris was still thinking up a loose plan of action, but even he had to admit he didn't now what to do about once the got to the other future..

"Wait! Martin, Zach said one future exist...and I just though of this, all he did was come back to his future. He didn't just jump over to the future he wanted to go to he had to change the past-"

"Chris, I'm barely grasping that concept already. What are you getting at?"

"We can't just go to the future we want! We have to go back in time to the day he changed, and stop him from doing the damage he caused there!"

Right, right. So any sign of it?" Martin asked as he kept his hands on the wheel.

"Nope." Was all Chris replied.

They had been down this road twice! Where was the stupid thing?!

"He said First Street, right?" Martin asked.

Chris nodded. Then he paused, frowning. "Do you think he was lying so he could throw us right off the trail?"

Martin shook his head. "If he was, he's the best liar I've ever seen. Didn't show any signs of fault. I still don't know if we should..."

"Brake!"

Martin slammed on the break, stopping the car with a screech on the side of the road, just missing another car who had to swerve to miss them. The driver was unhappy.

"Dude, don't ever call brake when we're in main square traffic again!" Martin shouted, a little annoyed. He didn't even realize he'd stopped breathing for a moment.

"No, hang on!" Chris opened the door and jumped out of the car, with Martin not far behind.

"What?"

"Ever notice something about this building?" Chris asked, pointing to the skyscraper they were standing next to.

"Huh?"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't the brick look just a little lumpy to you to be able to hold the structure up?"

Martin was still confused, but he did notice what Chris was pointing at. The building corner was all bend out of shape, like your looking through a fishbowl.

Chris kicked the building and he kick was caught short about five feet from the actual bricks, and the invisible field ruptured from the time machine and restored to it's normal state.

"No wonder we didn't see it. it had an automatic invisiliner."

"A...what, Chris?"

"Nevermind. I'm just surprised nobody else caught on."

Martin shrugged, walking up to it. "I thought it was one of those hologram camouflages."

"Uh, sort of. That's not what it's called, but whatever works for you, Martin."

The duo approached the machine and looked inside. It looked like t had been sitting a few years with all the dust and such inside it. The machine was only a bit bigger than them, and looked like it would just barely be able to fit the two men inside.

Martin walked in, staring at the random buttons and dials. "Uh...Chris? You know how to work this thing? I can tell you where to go and...when. But I don't understand these."

Chris stepped in next to Martin, who backed up for his brother to look. "Hmm...well, the dial obviously is for putting in the date since there are no number keys...but these buttons aren't labeled. Geez, Zach, labels do help... We'll have to guess."

Martin frowned. Even that plan didn't sound like anything as careless as he would do. "I'll keep track of what does what."

Chris nodded, finally finding a way to turn on the machine. "Okay, so this square one turns it on...okay. Oh, there are buttons for the date."

After Chris got the exact date from Martin and turned the dial for the place, he sighed. "I think we're ready. Say goodbye to this future."

After his hand left the knob, the machine started to throw them as it quaked. "Chris! I think you made it mad!" Martin said over the noise, clinging to the inside wall behind Chris.

Before Chris could reply, the machine vibrated and disappeared from the spot taking the brothers with it.

* * *

**ohhh. What might happen in the distant past for the brothers adventure? ;) find out next chapter! Review if you want to know what happens next!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Wild Kratts At All In Any Universe Or Dimension Because We Are Not The Kratt Brothers. (Although the random others in ths story that help move the plot along are ours! X) Chris's 'mom' and 'dad', Kate, the nurse, the unicorn, the broom guy, the police officers, the unicorn, the other police officers, the doctor, and...Dave. :D)

* * *

The machine appeared a few feet off the ground and plummeted to the ground, landing roughly and shaking Chris and Martin with the impact. Chris tumbled out of the poorly designed open doorway into the soft dirt of a lot. Martin was simply slammed into the wall face first, the thump followed by a low moan. Aside from the temporary pain from the beating they'd just then and the dizziness, both brothers were fine.

Chris rubbed his head, rolling onto his back. He looked up at the star-littered sky and blinked. "Did we make it?"

Martin peaked out slowly to look. "Well...I dunno. I don't really recognize anything, but it's dark. You were born at three or four something in the morning."

Chris picked himself up off the ground and looked around, finding they must have landed in some kind of digging site, and there was a nearby sign that said '_Welcome to Warren Township_'.

"Well, I guess we're in the right place." Chris pointed out, dusting himself off.

"Phew! That's a relief." Martin sighed.

"So...you remember where the hospital is that I was born at? Because I definitely don't." Chris admitted with a shrug.

Martin nodded. "Yeah. I just have to figure out how we get there. And also...where it is..."

Chris stared at Martin.

Martin shrugged innocently. "What?! I was like, four! Well...I've been here a lot of my childhood, but I don't remember it that well. I'll recognize something though. Now come on! Something tells me we only have one chance and we gotta shop future Zach! He's running around here somewhere."

Martin started jogging up the road into the town and Chris followed close.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oOo

Chris and Martin eventually made it to what looked like the town square, and they found a date on a restaurant's specials for the next day. They were definitely in the date 1969.

Martin looked over again to the eating place, since he had totally forgotten where they were going. Hey, he hadn't been in WT for, how long was it...thirty years? Maybe more? He noticed a man that looked like he was catching some Zs on the broom he was leaning on. Martin shook him awake.

"Excuse me?"

The man woke with a start to see the two guys looking at him.

"Oh! Sorry, you lost or something too?" He asked.

"Yeah, we...wait...what do you mean too?" Martin asked.

"There was a guy that walked up to me about ten minutes ago asking directions to the hospital."

"_Hospital_?!" The two brothers said.

"Yeah."

"What did he look like?!" Martin asked, wondering if it was who he thought it was.

"Well, he was kinda hard to miss. Black hair, black sweater, sort of thin. Pale skin you could see a mile away."

"Where _is _the hospital?!" Chris asked.

"Well, like I told him, it's two miles from here. Head straight down the road that way, make a left at the general store and keep heading that way. It's a huge building on the right."

"Thank you!" the two brothers said before dashing off.

The young man stared after them blearily. "Wonder why everyone's in such a hurry at four AM in the morning?'

Not even ten minutes later of constant running, Martin and Chris made it to the hospital. Martin was panting a bit while Chris was completely fine.

Martin looked at Chris quizzically. "How...are you...not tired? We just ran...two miles!" he stated.

"And some." Chris added, smiling. "I guess I'm just not...tired. I'm use to running though. I did track in school years ago and I just never stopped. I run in the mornings too."

Chris reached for the door handle, but stopped, his expression dimming a bit.

"What's wrong bro? You ready for this?"

"No." was Chris's plain, yet honest answer.

"My whole life is about to change in an instant. Everything. I didn't even know you until just a little while ago. Not even a week! I just hope this I'd what we really want, because...what if it isn't what we know we're both hoping for?"

Chris sighed and looked to his older brother for reassurance and a bit of support.

Martin smiled at him. "Don't worry about it bro. It'll be fine. I can feel it. Even if it isn't the same...at least we'll be brothers. I mean real brothers that grow up together and know everything about each other and have things in common. I just have this feeling that if we'd only known each other, our lives would've turned out different."

"Of course our lives would've changed." Chris said frowning.

Martin rolled his eyes. Chris had completely over-looked his point. "No duh. I meant that the would've turned out completely different. If I'd been with you, there are probably a ton of things I would've changed. You'll see. Once we finish things here, we'll take a quick trip to the future that's suppose to happen, okay? Lets go, now."

Chris nodded and turned to walk inside the double doors of the hospital with Martin. Though before they could get far, the lady at the desk stopped him.

"You two have an appointment?" She asked in a plain and almost evil tone.

"We're...visiting." Chris informed.

"Okay, you two. Who are you seeing?"

Chris froze. He didn't even know his mother's name! He knew his mother...back in New York's name, but not his...mother mothers.

Luckily, Martin came to his rescue.

"Linda Kratt." He said rather confidently, leaving Chris with a look that almost gave a pout.

"Room c223. Are you all having a party or something?" She couldn't help but ask as the two walked past.

"Why?" Martin asked.

"Because there was another man here, wanting to go to the same room." the lady remarked.

Chris and Martin exchanged glances. "How long ago?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Not long"

"Thanks" Chris said, rushing towards the elevator with Martin right behind him. On their way up, they suddenly heard the alarm blaring. Once the doors opened, Martin dashed out first. "That's it! That's the sound I heard. I'm remembering this! The kidnapping just happened and Zach's still in the building!"

Martin ran den the hallway, knowing exactly where he was going. Chris just rushed after him anxiously. Then the saw him. They saw Zach running away from the scene...and right towards them. But he hadn't noticed them yet since he was too busy watching behind his back

Chris was gonna jump him, but Martin yanked him into a side hallway as Zach ran past. Chris looked at him. "What-"

"We can't afford having baby you hurt!" Martin said, dashing after Zach. "We'll get him in the elevator!"

Chris ran after Martin too, everyone else in on the chase also behind.

Zach dashed inside the elevator...but didn't expect someone to be close enough to jump in just as the doors closed. Zach jumped himself. "Martin?!" he said in disbelief. "No, no, no! How did you get in here!?"

"I jumped in." Martin replied, crossing his arms.

"How did you even... did you sneak into my time machine?!"

"No! I'm the Martin from the future you're creating right now!"

"What?!"

"You can't do this, Zach! It's not too late to fix this. Now could you please, hand my brother over?"

Little baby Chris eyed the man in blue and could've sworn he looked familiar.

Martin reached to pull his brother to safety, but Zach was prepared for that move and held Chris away out of Martin's reach.

"There's no where to run, Zach."

"I'm aware of that! At least, not this moment. He looked to the dial at the top of the elevator and it just ticked one.

"Now there is!" he shouted as the door opened to reveal-

"Where do you think you're going?"

"AH!" Zach jumped back to see Chris right at the door, crossing his arms and his face coated with an angry scowl. He'd just made it in time down to the third floor to stop the elevator. The doors closed again and they kept going down slowly.

"How...where-"

"See Zach? Even in the future that you're making for yourself, no matter how many times you try to change it in any way, there's one thing of fate that is sealed in stone, that Chris and I are brothers and we'll always find each other, no matter what the circumstance." Martin explained.

Chris would've clapped at the speech, but they had bigger issues to attend to. Zach glared.

"In the future where I'm from, you and I became good friends. You filled in that gap in my heart that was meant for Chris." Martin explained, reminiscing on their childhood days. "But then...your daughter and I found out the truth of what happened. It's check-mate, Zach. No matter how you look at it!"

"You're lying Blue Boy!" Zach shouted again, keeping himself between little Chris and the brothers. The elevator ticked on the second floor. They were running out of time.

Suddenly, though, due to all the yelling, the small Chris started whining and eventually was bawling. Martin looked at his literally 'little' brother with pity, while the grown up Chris, was a little mesmerized.

Chris suddenly took a step forward.

"Hand him over." He said in a dark, serious tone that even sent a chill down Martin's spine.

Zach gave a small laugh. "Yeah right, like I'll do _that_" he said.

Martin grabbed him by his sweater and the fight was on. But poor baby Chris was almost in the middle of all this, hadn't the grown up Chris grabbed him before Zach went tumbling down.

Chris clutched his younger self carefully and close once he had him in his arms. He had to take a moment just staring back at the younger who had stopped crying and was looking back curiously.

"GO! Chris, run!" Martin said as he struggled a bit with Zach. Chris started to back up a bit, unsure where to go even if he did run. "I'll...I'll meet you at the time machine! See if you can hurry and get little you back to the nursery!"

Chris nodded quickly, running back into the elevator.

He pushed the button and three dings later he was back on the floor.

He ran as fast and as steady as he could with his delicate bundle in tow. He came back to the nursery and was careful to put himself back. Making sure everything was fine with a quick check he ran out...and nearly right over a young blond boy. Chris stopped in order to avoid a collision. The blue-eyed stared up at him, his mouth open, but no words coming out.

Chris blinked and heard people coming. Getting worried, he ran back once again for the stairs. Now near out of breathe from the constant running, he burst out the doors. Martin and Zach were nowhere in sight. Without thinking, Chris ran out the front doors making a bee line for where he thought the time machine was and he didn't stop running the entire way.

"Martin, I really hope that's where you are now."

* * *

**Next chapter may be the last ;) cookies and popcorn to those that review and have been constantly reading our story! 8) THANKS GUYS AND GALS! Your support is appreciated and that goes to our guests as well! :D **


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**A/N: last chapter :3 final had remembered and had the modivstion. so, I was fixed on posting this since I've been hoarding it for awhile in my Docs...hope you guys like :) **

**Disclaimer: no own Wild Kratts(Kratt brothers and PBS), Luara (SWB), canon characters, and Kate belongs solely to co-writer WKSF1 :) I just work here. ;)**

* * *

When Chris finally came nearer to the time Machine, Martin was still nowhere in sight.

Bending with his hands on knees to catch his breath, Chris looked all around with his eyes, realizing Martin really _was_ nowhere! Then again... things were starting to black out a disappear. But why? The future! It was being changed this very minute! Young Martin must have realized that Chris was just fine.

Chris finally stood up straight. But he realized that something was glowing... but it wasn't the street lights. Why did it feel like his hand was cramping? Wait... it was his hand! It was glowing! He... was starting to disappear! But why!? Wait... this _particular_ him was disappearing. It was happening! The future was being restored!

The effect was causing him and some things around him to fade, but Chris made a mad dash for where he knew his brother was, despite his body becoming half transparent.

"Martin!"

Chris was more than relieved to see his older brother standing by the time machine they had come in. Martin looked up from where he was leaning on it and stood quickly, running to meet Chris with an embrace. "Chris! I'm disappearing! And you too..."

"I know" Chris said quickly, not knowing what kind of reassurance you gave someone at a moment like this. Looking at his brother as he knew him now for what would be the last time, the future they knew was fading, but the one they knew should be right was becoming apparent.

Martin stopped holding onto the little brother he had just met after many long years. Now he was going to loose him all over and this time, everything he knew and loved along with it.

He couldn't help the sadness that crept its way into his heart. He had the right to be sad, right? His whole future and life was about to become nonexistent.

Suddenly, their surroundings changed. In a swirl, the two brothers stood together, back to back as the watched all around them. They were flashbacks...but none from this life. Both brothers knew though. The were the flashbacks and memories of the times that were suppose to happen before the future was altered.

Images of the two laughing and playing in the yard of a nice house, pictures of two brothers spending a cold winter together under a blanket with hot cocoa. Suddenly they were older. Going to school, then to college together and starting the career of their dreams. The shared dream they both had and wished for now. It was reality. Saving animals and protecting them, all the adventures and trouble they got into as a team. then the duo meeting the loves of their dreams...

As all of this passed within a matter of seconds, the brothers smiled, just seeing all this was a great relief that neither thought they'd ever really be able to put into words. Then suddenly the fast flowing images surrounding them in a eye of a tornado like way slowed down.

Martin was the first to look around as the rest if the images vanished. He blinked and looked at himself before turning to his brother. "Hey...where are we?" he asked shortly.

Chris could only shrug. Weren't they suppose to have disappeared already?

"Uncle Martin, cut it out!" a familiar voice arose from nearby, laughing sweetly.

Martin turned around to see Kate run past him and Chris, her pursuer being Martin Kratt. He laughed as he chased the laughing preteen through the wooded area with the water sprayer. He chuckled as well, not seeming to even notice the transparent siblings that were standing and watching right by to him.

"Now, Kate, if I did that, the guys would loose! I can't betray my team mates!"

Chris and transparent Martin exchanged curious glances before jogging after the two people.

"Hey, I think this is...our present future" Chris said, trying not to have confused his brother. "This is where we are suppose to be"

The followed the others until they came to a clearing- nearby a lake, a giant turtle ship was set down on the clearing's edge. It looked like a perfect summer day scene- Chris saw himself filling water balloons, chatting happily with another red-headed member of his team.

Chris smiled. "Jimmy Z" he said knowingly, but he had no idea where he had gotten the name from.

"I think the girls are waiting to ambush us, so we have to be ready" Chris secretly plotted. "Kitty and Koki I saw heading into the woods near the lake side, so we have to keep an eye out..."

Jimmy Z winked.

"...Who's..." Chris started, but Martin finished. "Kitty Carlo."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but she...seems important. But that's not her real name... uh... Laura Wilkinson! That's what her real name is!"

"Why is she nicknamed Kitty Carlo, then?"

"I have no idea."

Transparent Martin suddenly jumped back at seeing that a blonde haired, deep blue eyed young woman literally ran right through him!

"Take that!" she hollered, throwing a water balloon at Chris, which made his bangs flop down.

"Oh, Jimmy!" Another voice sounded from the side, and a split second later a purple water balloon came out of the nearby tree and soaked him.

"Ack! Hey!"

"Mi'ha?"

Transparent Chris turned around to find another older girl with a black ponytail and wearing a yellow one piece come dashing out of her hiding place.

"Koki, where is she?"

"I think her 'oji' chased her into the forest." an African American replied, pointing her thumb into the forest.

The other nodded in understanding. "Ah...her tio."

Both girls were about to go assist, but it was unneeded help. Both Martin and Kate came running out of the forest into the edge of the clearing. As soon as Martin was spotted, a woman with blond hair and a light blue swim-shirt and blue shorts jumped out from hiding, tackling the unsuspecting man with a laugh. She was ready to soak him with one of her water balloons. The temporary captive shielded his face, preparing for attack, but thankfully his teammates got there first, pelting them both with water balloons.

Martin was able to get away, but was chased, he was forced dangerously close to the lake. As soon as he got near, a random attack from behind was enough to trip him up, and he fell in with a shocked yelp.

Laughing erupted from both teams as the gathered at the lake front. Chris stood there, grinning widely and it didn't take a genius to know who had pushed him in. Martin came out of the lake, simply grinning. He grabbed Chris and started dragging his younger brother towards the dock. Chris squirmed to get out of the hold, but Martin kept going and tossed him into the cold lake water.

Chris swam up to the surface, clinging to one of the supporting poles for the dock. "Martin!" he tried to yell, upset, but failed as he couldn't help laughing.

The Martin and Chris from the future also found themselves laughing along with them before the caught themselves.

"So...this is our real future, huh?" Martin stated so more than asked. "Wow...look at all the friends we have."

Chris nodded, turning to sit down behind the bush they were leaning against. He sighed. "Yeah. Look at the lives we made for ourselves. It's too perfect. No wonder our old home was nothing like this."

Martin turned, squatting next to his brother, watching him carefully.

"Chris?"

Chris turned to look at Martin with a forlorn look. "I...I just wish we didn't have to just disappear like this. I-it's not fair...I just can't believe this is it and nobody will remember. We technically never even existed to them"

"But we know. We know everything and won't forget."

"It won't matter in a few moments. Our time's up, bro..." Chris said looking honestly defeat.

But Martin didn't frown at the statement. He simply, gave Chris a small smile, not meant to be encouraging or reassuring. Just one that said "We're in it together no matter what happens"

And Chris got that message. The sad look that had grown into his features couldn't be helped much, but knowing he had finally found a truth in his life was something and knowing that his real future was actually the one meant for them...made it easier.

Silently, the unspoken got through to both brothers as they looked back again on 'their' real lives.

"I think...we did really good. All the decisions we made, ya know?"

Chris nodded once as he was nearly completely gone, the beginning of twilight was edging over the tree line in the sky. "I know we did" he whispered distantly. "I don't think I'd of wanted it any other way"

Martin nodded, barely being able to see the form of his brother. His own form was practically not there either. "Me neither, bro. I don't think our old life would've been worth this...I'm glad...I got to know you for awhile."

He sat down next to his brother and put an arm over Chris's shoulders.

"Me too."

Then they were gone. Two brothers alongside each other, together in their last few moments. The scene faded away in a loud flash of lightning along with them.

A doctor came walking quietly down the pristine hallway of the floor he was on. It was his shift and it'd been very busy on this night. his dark brown hair was matted to his forehead and wasn't neatly combed as it had been earlier that night. He ran a hand through it to at least try and fix the strands.

It was late night, but some determined and persistent staff was still busy and working with patients that needed them, no matter how tiring a job it was.

A young boy sat up, exhausted, on the solitary bench. The only one in the wing of the hospital, for some reason. His feet swung quietly and the couldn't really touch the floor. His father had left him eight minutes ago to attend his mother in the room with the wooden door. He had kept himself awake at the early hour, somehow resisting the urge for the sleep his body desperately needed.

The doctor slowed his pace a but as he approached the boy, smiling calmly. "Martin?" he asked, bending down on one knees to be level with the boy.

A pair of tired blue orbs looked up into his brown questioningly.

The doctor always felt a sort of happiness doing this. He enjoyed his job. "Would you like to meet your brother?"

The blond-haired boy nodded once, hopping off the bench immediately. He was obviously tired, but excitement was apparent.

The doctor walked him into the room across the hall and opened the door for him to go inside. The lighting was dimmer and not nearly as penetratingly white as out in the corridor. He walked up to the high bed, peeking up at his mom. She held a small bundle in her arms. Martin clambered up to sit on the bed with his mom as his curious eyes searched the moving folds of the soft blanket she held so carefully. Then his blue met the round, chocolate brown of his new kin. His mom smiled warmly. "This is Christopher, Martin. Chris. Say hi to you're new little brother."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, guys ^^ hope you enjoyed the ride here. Tell us your thoughts**


End file.
